The Way You Are
by ninanutter
Summary: Changmin belum pernah membina hubungan serius. Mana ada namja yang suka YEOJA dengan tinggi menjulang 186 cm! Mereka lebih memilih YEOJA mungil dan aegyo :: TWO SHOTS :: HoMin :: GENDERSWITCH :: Warning inside :: Yang anti GS & anti HoMin tidak usah baca!
1. Chapter 1

Bacalah petunjuk di bawah ini terlebih dahulu sebelum membaca

You have been warned !

..

..

**Title: The Way You Are **

**Chapter: 1 of 2 **

**Length: Two shots **

**Pairing: HoMin ( YunHo x ChangMin )**

.**Warning: 18+, OOC, typos, harsh words, GENDERSWITCH for SOME UKEs, DLDR ..**

.  
No bashing ! No flame ! Yang anti GENDERSWITCH & anti HoMin tidak usah baca !

.

FF ini saya persembahkan untuk Cassie/fans yang mencintai berbagai couple di DB5K/TVXQ5/Toho5hinki

Please respect my fan fiction. Enjoy the story, people~

.

* * *

.

**~ flashback POV ~**

_._

_Changmin, yeoja, usia 13 tahun, pelajar SMP, tinggi badan 174 cm_

.  
"Iihh Minnie~ aku tidak mau berjalan bersamamu. Kau membuatku terlihat cebol. Aku pulang bersama Taeyeon saja."

Sunkyu, teman sebangku Changmin yang tingginya hanya 155 cm, mendahuluinya keluar dari kelas ketika bel pulang sekolah tiba. Sunkyu yang biasanya pulang bersama Changmin, kali ini pulang bersama Taeyeon yang tinggi tubuhnya tidak jauh beda dengan Sunkyu.

Changmin tertegun. Dia memandang pantulan tubuhnya di kaca depan kelas. Tubuhnya memang sangat tinggi untuk gadis seusianya. Selama ini Changmin mengabaikan fakta itu sampai Sunkyu memprotes tinggi badannya dan tidak mau lagi berjalan bersamanya.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Sunkyu adalah satu-satunya teman Changmin.

_"Ummaa~_ Kenapa aku tinggi sekali?" protes Changmin ketika sampai rumah. "Sunkyu tidak mau lagi berteman denganku!"

Shim _ahjumma _menghembuskan napas. Dia tidak menampik bahwa tinggi badan putrinya itu di luar batas. Apalagi mengingat dia masih berusia tiga belas tahun. Masih akan ada kemungkinan Changmin tumbuh lebih tinggi lagi. Tubuh tinggi merupakan ciri dari keluarga suaminya, kakek dan nenek Changmin.

"Minnie _chagi,_ pertumbuhan _yeoja_ dan _namja_ beda. Namja masih bisa tumbuh tinggi lagi. Tapi tubuhmu akan berhenti tumbuh, nak," hibur Shim _ahjumma._

_.._

_Changmin, yeoja, pelajar SMU, tinggi badan 180 cm_

.

_"Umma_ bohong!" rutuk Changmin sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kesal di ranjang. Apa yang diucapkan _umma_-nya empat tahun lalu tidak pernah jadi kenyataan. Tubuh Changmin masih saja tumbuh tinggi. Setelah dia bertanya kepada guru Biologinya, dia jadi tahu bahwa _yeoja_ juga masih bisa tumbuh tinggi selama masih berada dalam masa pertumbuhan seperti sekarang ini.

"Hiks~"

Changmin mengingat kejadian tadi siang.

Layaknya remaja, Changmin juga memiliki cinta pertama. Tadi siang Changmin menuju ke kelas KangTa, _sunbae_ di sekolah. Dia bermaksud untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Changmin menyiapkan surat cinta dan bekal makan siang sejak dari rumah. Surat cinta sepanjang tiga halaman itu sudah disiapkannya sejak dua bulan yang lalu.

Dia pun rela bangun lebih pagi supaya bisa menyiapkan bekal dengan baik. Nasi mentega, cumi goreng, tumis sayuran, daging saus teriyaki, dan mi spesial sudah disiapkannya sejak jam enam pagi. Dia menghiasnya dengan cantik dan menatanya ke dalam sebuah kotak bekal yang dibelinya dengan harga cukup mahal untuk ukuran pelajar sepertinya. Ketika waktu istirahat tiba, Changmin memberanikan diri menuju ke kelas KangTa. KangTa hanya sendirian, sedang menempelkan sesuatu di majalah dinding depan kelas.

_"A... annyeong_ KangTa _sunbae,"_ sapa Changmin sambil mendekat.

Yang dipanggil pun menoleh dan menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia memandang Changmin mulai dari kepala sampai ujung kaki. Siapa _hoobae_ yang tubuhnya sangat tinggi dan agak canggung ini? Apakah dia mengenalnya?

_"Annyeong._ Eh siapa ya?"

"Changmin _imnida_ dari kelas 2-C," jawabnya cepat-cepat.

Changmin meremas kotak bekalnya dengan gugup. _"Oppa,_ mohon dibaca."

Segera diberikannya kotak itu kepada KangTa. Dia menunduk, wajahya sangat merah karena malu. Ini pertama kalinya dia suka kepada seorang _namja_ dan hendak menyatakan cinta. Pikirannya blank, tidak bisa memikirkan apa pun. Dia tidak membayangkan akan diterima atau ditolak. Yang penting baginya adalah memberikan surat dan bekal ini dulu.

KangTa pun segera paham. _Yeoja_ ini hendak memberikan surat cinta dan bekal makan siang padanya. Perlahan KangTa menerimanya. Changmin lega sekali ketika dua benda yang sudah dipersiapkannya dengan baik itu berpindah tangan kepada si _namja_ yang diincarnya. Dia sudah berani mengangkat kepalanya sekarang dan memandang KangTa dengan penuh harapan. "Hmm..."

Dua orang _namja_ teman KangTa muncul entah dari mana dan merangkul lehernya. _"Yo! Man..."_ Yang seorang lagi melihat kehadiran Changmin di dekat KangTa dan bertanya padanya. "KangTa, dia siapa?"

KangTa tidak menghiraukan kedua temannya. "Kau manis juga..." Dia memperhatikan Changmin lekat-lekat. Hati Changmin melambung dipuji seperti itu. Dia tersenyum malu. "...tapi sayang tubuhmu tinggi sekali! Aku ingin _yeojachingu_ yang lebih imut... dan lebih mungil dariku pastinya. Kalau denganmu masa aku harus mendongak terus tiap kali melihatmu?"

Ucapan panjang lebar dari KangTa itu membuat hati Changmin sedih seketika. Tubuhnya gemetar, malu karena ditolak mentah-mentah di depan umum. Apalagi kedua teman Kangta tersenyum-senyum melihatnya. Changmin merasa sangat malu dan menundukkan kepala.

"Tapi bekal ini sepertinya enak. Kubawa ya," ucap Kangta tidak tahu diri sambil memandang kotak bekal yang dihias dengan cantik oleh Changmin. Sudah menolak Changmin tapi masih ingin mengambil kotak bekal itu.

_"N... ne. Sunbae_ ambil saja." Changmin masih saja menunduk. Dia membungkuk. "Maaf merepotkan. _Annyeong."_ Dia berlalu dari kelas KangTa. Sayup-sayup didengarnya suara teman KangTa. "Gila. Gadis tadi tinggi sekali. Wajar kalau KangTa tidak mau. Dia kan suka yang mungil."

"Hiks~"

Changmin kembali terisak. Air mata kembali membasahi bantalnya. Dia belum berganti baju seragam tapi tidak peduli. Rasanya dunia selalu memusuhinya hanya gara-gara tinggi badannya yang di luar normal. Dia pun menghabiskan masa sekolah tanpa _namjachingu_ seorang pun. Padahal rata-rata semua temannya punya. Sisi positif dari kesendiriannya tanpa kehadiran namjachingu bahwa Changmin bisa konsentrasi belajar untuk masa depannya. Hal ini ditunjang dengan kecerdasan otaknya pula. Nilai-nilainya bagus semua dan dia selalu mendapat juara di kelas serta juara paralel di sekolah.

_"Umma,_ Minnie ingin kuliah di Seoul," ujar Changmin suatu hari ketika dia sudah lulus sekolah dan mempersiapkan ujian masuk perguruan tinggi.

Umma-nya bertanya dengan kaget karena tiba-tiba saja putri tunggalnya ingin pergi jauh dari keluarga. Keluarga Shim memang tinggal di Chungnam. Kalau Changmin pergi ke Seoul berarti dia hanya tinggal berdua saja dengan suaminya dong?!

"Wae, Minnie? Apakah di Chungnam tidak ada kampus yang bagus menurutmu?"

"Nngg... _umma,_ di Seoul Minnie akan lebih mudah mencari pekerjaan..." jelasnya dengan pelan.

"Minnie kan juga bisa kuliah di Chungnam saja, nak. Setelah lulus kuliah barulah ke Seoul."

_"Ummaa,_ lebih baik lagi kalau Minnie bisa mendapat kerja sebelum lulus kuliah. Bayangkan betapa banyaknya saingan Minnie nanti, iya kan?" rengeknya berusaha terdengar masuk akal. Tapi dia duduk dengan gelisah di kursinya. Matanya tidak fokus dan sesekali melirik kesana kemari.

_Umma_ Changmin mengelus pipi putrinya. Dia sangat mengenal tabiat anak yang dilahirkannya itu. Pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Changmin.

"Minnie, katakan pada umma nak, sebetulnya apa alasan Minnie ingin kuliah di Seoul? Pasti bukan hanya ingin mendapat pekerjaan bagus, bukan?"

Changmin menunduk. Tangannya bermain-main dengan ujung kausnya. "Minnie ingin mudah mendapat jodoh di Seoul, umma," jawabnya dengan suara kecil.

Dia merasa sangat malu. Pemikiran bahwa akan lebih mudah mendapat jodoh di Seoul bermula ketika Changmin menonton acara olimpiade. Disitu dia melihat para pemain bola voli dan bola basket Korea bertubuh tinggi-tinggi! Yang yeoja saja minimal tingginya 180 cm, apalagi yang namja. Sudah pasti akan lebih tinggi lagi.

Sebagai anggota tim nasional, para atlet yang bertubuh tinggi tersebut hanya tinggal di Seoul. Di Chungnam juga banyak atlet, dan mereka juga tinggi-tinggi, tapi tidak ada yang setinggi Changmin. Kesimpulannya, Changmin sangat ingin tinggal di Seoul dengan harapan akan mendapat jodoh salah satu atlet itu, karena mereka sudah pasti bertubuh tinggi.

Shim _ahjumma_ tersenyum miris. Entah dia harus senang atau sedih dengan pengakuan putri tunggalnya itu. Dia sangat paham bahwa Changmin sedikit sensitif dengan kondisi tubuhnya karena banyak mendapat pengalaman yang tidak enak karena kondisi tubuhnya tersebut. Mulai dari dijauhi sahabatnya, ditolak _namja_ yang disukainya, sampai tidak diterima masuk tim cheerleading sekolah karena _yeoja_ lain tidak ada yang setinggi dirinya.

"Baiklah _chagiya._ _Umma_ akan bicara dengan _appa_-mu dulu ya."

Changmin cepat-cepat menarik ujung baju umma-nya. "U... umma, bisakah umma tidak bilang appa tentang keinginan Minnie mencari jodoh di Seoul? Umma bilang saja bahwa Minnie ingin mandiri dan tinggal di Seoul," pinta Changmin dengan semburat merah memenuhi pipinya.

"Tentu saja, Minnie. Ini rahasia kita berdua."

Setelah hampir sebulan meyakinkan sang _appa_ bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja di Seoul, akhirnya Changmin pun mendapat ijin untuk kuliah di ibukota. Dia mengambil jurusan Matematika dengan harapan akan bisa menjadi guru seperti kedua orang tuanya.

Setelah setahun kuliah dan tinggal di Seoul, Changmin pelan-pelan melupakan mimpinya untuk mendapat jodoh atlet nasional. Kenapa? Karena di Seoul, yang bertubuh tinggi tidak hanya para atlet. Kebetulan sekali di kampus sangat banyak sekali namja dengan tinggi tubuh minimal 180 cm. Pemikiran konyol, Changmin tersenyum sendiri mengingat "pengakuan"-nya kepada sang umma ketika hendak meminta ijin berangkat ke Seoul.

_'Memang aku harus membuka wawasan dan berkenalan dengan banyak orang dulu,'_ pikirnya.

Meski demikian, kesulitan tidak berhenti sampai disini. Changmin memang berkenalan dengan banyak namja yang bertubuh tinggi di kampus. Tapi masalahnya kembali lagi seperti awal, apakah namja-namja tersebut juga menyukai Changmin? Seperti yang sudah diperkirakannya, kehidupan di kampus akan lebih kompleks daripada di sekolah. Maksudnya dalam hal mencari jodoh. Saingan juga lebih banyak. Dan lagi, namja Korea rata-rata lebih memilih yeoja yang tinggi rata-rata hanya 160 - 170 cm karena mereka terlihat mungil, aegyo dan imut seperti boneka, bukan memilih dirinya yang mempunyai tungkai dan lengan yang sangat panjang.

.

**~ end of flashback POV ~**

..

..

_Changmin, yeoja, usia 27 tahun, dosen matematika di suatu akademi, tinggi badan 186 cm_

.

"...dan jangan lupa bahwa laporan tugas hari ini dikumpulkan minggu depan. Saya juga akan mengadakan tes Rabu depan. Selamat malam."

Terdengar keluh kesah dari berbagai penjuru di ruangan tersebut. Changmin mengabaikannya. Kaki-kakinya yang panjang dan jenjang segera keluar ruangan dan kembali ke ruangannya sendiri.

"Changmin_ seongsaenim!"_

Terdengar suara _yeoja_ memanggilnya. Changmin berhenti berjalan dan menoleh. Ternyata dua orang mahasiswinya. Changmin mengangkat alisnya yang tertata rapi.

"Ya?"

"Eh _annyeong seongsaenim._ Bo... bolehkah saya mengumpulkan tugas sebelum waktunya? Karena pada hari Rabu depan saya ijin tidak masuk kuliah. Ada kegiatan kampus," tanya salah satu yeoja itu takut-takut sambil mendongak memandangnya. Dia bersenggol-senggolan dengan temannya.

"Tidak bisa. Tugas harus dikumpulkan tepat pada waktunya. Kalau saya bilang Rabu ya Rabu. Kalau anda ingin mengumpulkan sebelum waktunya, titipkan saja ke ketua kelas. Biar dia sendiri yang menyerahkannya kepada saya," tolak Changmin tegas.

"Terima kasih _seongsaenim."_ Si mahasiswi membungkuk dan berlalu. Lamat-lamat Changmin masih bisa mendengar suara keduanya. "Dia judes sekali. Pantas saja belum menikah." Mereka pun terkikik.

Satu atau dua komentar seperti itu sering didengarnya dari mahasiswanya di kampus tempatnya bekerja ini. Setelah lulus kuliah di usia dua puluh satu tahu, Changmin memang mengabdi kepada kampusnya dan menjadi dosen disini. Orangtuanya pun tidak keberatan jika putri mereka mengikuti jejak mereka dengan menjadi pengajar.

Changmin menghela napas. Bekerja sebagai staf pengajar di kampus memang memungkinkan untuknya bertemu dengan mahasiswa yang usianya tidak begitu jauh berbeda dengannya. Tapi itu tidak membuat Changmin merasa muda. Sebaliknya, dia malah merasa sangat tua sekarang. Dia iri melihat para mahasiswanya masih bisa bersenang-senang di sela-sela tugas yang banyak. Changmin merasa hidupnya semakin lama semakin membosankan, terutama ketika dia hanya sendirian di rumah.

"Vicky," panggilnya lirih ketika sampai di parkiran kampus. Victoria temannya sudah menunggu di dalam mobil. Victoria bekerja di kampus juga tapi dia mengajar subjek bahasa Mandarin, sesuai dengan daerah asalnya. Dia sudah menjadi imigran di Korea selama beberapa tahun.

Changmin dan Victoria pertama kali berkenalan ketika sama-sama makan di kantin kampus. Sejak saat itu mereka menjadi sahabat meski berbeda gedung. Tiap hari Jumat, Changmin selalu menumpang mobil Vic dan tidak menyetir sendiri ke kampus. Kebetulan mereka sama-sama mengajar sampai malam di hari Jumat. Kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan oleh Changmin. Pulang mengajar, dia dan Vic sering berjalan-jalan atau sekadar _window shopping_ di Jumat malam.

"Kita kemana?" tanya Changmin. Dia memijat-mijat pelipisnya. Matanya terpejam.

"Kau mau kemana?" Victoria bertanya balik.

"Aku mau pulang saja deh Vic."

"Oke. Terserah."

Suasana hening sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Changmin sendiri tidak mengoceh seperti biasanya. Victoria mengarahkan mobil menuju apartemen Changmin. Tempatnya terletak di daerah sub-urban Seoul. Disini memang terdiri dari kompleks-kompleks apartemen sederhana dengan harga terjangkau oleh Changmin. Dia mendapatkannya lewat rekomendasi sesama rekan staf pengajar. Temannya itu hendak menikah dan pindah ke rumah Changmin yang menempati apartemennya.

"Masuk dulu yuk. Aku baru belanja kemarin. Kita bisa makan malam bersama," tawar Changmin setelah melirik jam tangannya. Waktu masih menunjukkan jam tujuh lewat dua puluh menit. Dia melepas sabuk pengaman dan mengambil map berisi soal-soal tes untuk mahasiswanya yang tadi diletakannya di bawah kursi penumpang.

"Eehh sebenarnya aku hari ini ada janji makan malam dengan Zhou Mi." Vic agak menyesal menolak tawaran Changmin untuk mampir.

"Zhou Mi pacarmu? Dia ada di Korea?" Zhou Mi adalah _namjachingu_ Vic yang sama-sama berasal dari Cina.

Vic mengangguk. "Iya, dia ada di Seoul sekarang."

"Lho lalu kenapa tadi kau ajak aku jalan?"

"Sebetulnya aku tadi ingin mengajakmu makan bareng Zhou Mi, Min. Sekalian saling memperkenalkan kalian berdua. Tapi ternyata kau sedang tidak ingin jalan-jalan malam ini," jelas Vic.

Changmin mengangguk-angguk dan memandang Victoria. "Hahh, senangnya punya pacar~" ujarnya iri.

Vic tertawa kecil. "Sabarlah Min. Suatu saat pasti kau juga punya pacar kok." Dicubitnya pipi Changmin.

"Vic _pabbo!_ Nanti pipiku melar!" omel Changmin. Tapi matanya berbinar-binar. "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja! Kau manis dan pintar."

"Mahasiswaku bilang bahwa aku judes." Bahu Changmin kembali lunglai mengingat perkataan muridnya setengah jam yang lalu.

"Ah, jangan gampang terbawa omongan orang, apalagi jika mereka mahasiswamu. Mereka itu hanya iri saja tidak punya tubuh semampai sepertimu." Vic mengibaskan tangan ke udara. Satu yang membuat Changmin menyukai komentar Vic adalah, sahabatnya itu tidak pernah menggunakan kata "tinggi" untuk menggambarkan proporsi tubuh Changmin. Dia selalu bilang bahwa Changmin "langsing semampai" atau "ramping." Dia sangat paham bahwa Changmin sangat benci dianggap "tinggi" seolah-olah dia ini tiang listrik ._.

_"Thanks Vic. You really made my day."_ Dipeluknya sahabatnya yang berbeda kewarganegaraan itu. Dia cepat-cepat keluar dari mobil karena hujan sudah mulai turun.

"Ayo, Min. Aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa Senin," pamit Vic sambil membunyikan klakson.

_"Gomawo_ atas tumpangannya, Vic. _Have fun with your boyfriend!"_

Changmin segera masuk ke gedung apartemennya. Gedung ini tidak mempunyai resepsionis. Tapi di lobinya yang kecil terdapat loker untuk meletakkan surat bagi para penghuninya. Changmin segera menuju ke lokernya. Hanya ada beberapa surat tagihan yang diletakkan disana. Diambilnya surat-surat tagihan itu dan dia segera menuju ke atas.

"Aku pulang..." ucapnya lirih tidak kepada siapa-siapa ketika memasuki apartemennya yang gelap gulita. Tombol lampu dekat pintu dinyalakan dan voila, terlihat isi apartemen Changmin yang rapi. Bukan karena dia seorang yeoja, tapi memang pada dasarnya dia adalah orang yang rapi. Tidak akan ada barang berantakan disini. Semua tertata di tempatnya. Dia menaruh map dan tasnya di atas meja kerjanya yang juga penuh tumpukan kertas-kertas tes mahasiswanya.

Rutinitas Changmin tiap pulang kerja selalu sama: meletakkan barang apapun yang dibawanya -baik itu tas, buku atau barang belanjaan- di tempatnya, melepas mantel dan sepatu, mencuci tangan, membersihkan wajah, mandi air hangat lalu memasak makan malam. Changmin akan merasa kurang jika tidak melakukan satu saja hal tersebut. Selain karena dia menjaga kebersihan tubuh dan wajahnya, rutinitas juga membuatnya merasa nyaman dan aman. Memang membosankan.

Selesai makan malam biasanya Changmin akan memeriksa tugas-tugas mahasiswanya, membuat silabi mata kuliah atau apa pun yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya. Jika dia tidak melakukan itu, biasanya dia akan online internet atau menonton film-film di tv kabel Amerika.

Seperti malam ini misalnya. Setelah menghabiskan makan malamnya yang terdiri dari nasi, kimchi, bulgogi, spaghetti, tempura dan segelas besar jus alpukat buatan sendiri, Changmin duduk kekenyangan di sofa sambil mengemil cheese cake. Tak lupa dia juga membuka sekantong besar potato chips dan sebotol besar cola. Satu hal yang membuatnya bangga: tubuhnya sangat susah gemuk. Hal ini membuatnya tidak ragu makan apapun, pada jam berapa pun. Changmin bangga karena Vic pun iri padanya akibat tubuhnya yang susah gemuk ini.

Dia melakukan aktivitas makan sesi 2 sambil mengganti-ganti channel tv kabel. Yang menjadi favoritnya adalah channel yang memutar film-film lama Amerika, film yang masih berwarna hitam putih. Changmin bergelung sambil merapatkan selimutnya. Sebetulnya malam ini agak panas mengingat saat ini adalah musim panas, tapi Changmin tetap memakai selimut karena dia hanya mengenakan baju tipis dan minim untuk tidur. Dia meringkuk di sofa sambil menonton film lawas "Gone With The Wind" yang diputar ulang.

"Oh Scarlett O'Hara..." ujarnya sambil meniru dialognya.

Changmin terkikik sendiri, membayangkan dia adalah tokoh utama dalam film. Salah satu alasannya gemar melihat film-film lawas Hollywood adalah karena film-film itu kebanyakan bertema roman dan percintaan. Ya, di lubuk hatinya Changmin adalah orang yang romantis. Sayang sekali belum ada namja beruntung yang akan menerima perlakuan romantisnya.

Lama kelamaan kelopak mata Changmin menjadi semakin berat. Selain karena malam pun semakin larut dan tubuhnya juga cukup capai, dia juga makan sangat banyak sehingga kekenyangan dan mengantuk. Perlahan dirinya pergi ke alam bawah sadar.

.

_"Oppa,_ kita mau apa disini?" tanya Changmin pada si namja ketika mereka sedang berada di kamar si _namja._ "Aku besok masih ada kuliah pagi loh~"

Namja yang tubuhnya lebih pendek itu menyeringai. Dia mengelus-elus paha Changmin yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Changmin-_ah,_ kau cinta padaku kan?"

"Tentu saja, _oppa._ Jika tidak, aku tidak mungkin berkencan denganmu sebulan ini." Changmin memberikan sebuah senyumnya yang paling manis.

Seringai namja itu pun semakin lebar. "Nah, Changmin. Aku ingin bukti cintamu."

"Maksud _oppa?"_

"Aku ingin melakukan 'itu' denganmu," jawab si namja tanpa basa basi. Dia mengelus pipi mulus Changmin. Perlahan semburat merah muncul disana.

Tapi...

"O... oppa, tidakkah ini terlalu cepat?" tanyanya pelan. Takut membuat si namja marah.

"Jadi Changminnie tidak cinta oppa?"

"Bukan begitu oppa," geleng Changmin cepat-cepat.

"Kalau begitu apa yang Changmin tunggu?"

Changmin sendiri ragu. Dia menunduk. Benarkah ini saatnya?

"Ayo Changminnie..." rayu si namja sambil mendekat dan mulai mencium bibirnya. Changmin tidak sempat berpikir apa pun. 'Ugh, ciumannya buruk sekali,' keluh Changmin dalam hati. Tapi Changmin diam saja. Karena Changmin tidak merespon ciumannya, namja itu jadi sedikit terseinggung tapi tidak berkata apa pun.

Perlahan dia melucuti baju yang dikenakan Changmin. Ketika selesai melepaskan celana jins yang dipakai Changmin, dia tertegun sendiri. Changmin yang berbaring sambil memejamkan mata heran kenapa tiba-tiba namja ini berhenti melakukan aksinya.

"O... oppa? Wae?" tanyanya sedikit malu karena tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan underwear saja dipandangi dengan sedemikian rupa oleh si namja.

Mimik wajah si namja berubah. "Pakai bajumu," ucap si namja sambil melemparkan celana dan baju Changmin. "Oppa akan mengantarmu pulang."

Entah kenapa, sejak saat itu si namja tidak pernah menghubungi atau mengunjungi Changmin lagi. Tentu saja dia bingung. Apa salahnya? Ketika suatu saat Changmin bertanya padanya, dia hanya bilang, "Jangan menghubungi oppa lagi. Kita selesai sampai disini."

Di kemudian hari Changmin tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan si namja dari balik pohon yang ada di kampus. "...kakinya panjang sekali! Menakutkan! Mungkin satu meter lebih panjangnya. Aku takut jika "punya"-ku sampai tertendang olehnya ketika kami bercinta nanti..."

"Hahahaa benarkah Shim Changmin sepanjang itu kakinya?" tanya temannya.

"Ne. Tubuhnya juga lurus, tidak lembut seperti kebanyakan fitur wanita lainnya. Rasanya aku seperti akan meniduri namja saja. Hiiiyyy..."

.

.

.  
_'tubuhnya lurus seperti papan'_

.  
_'tubuhnya tidak seperti yeoja'_

.  
_'kakinya sangat panjang seperti jerapah'_

.

.

.

"Hiks~"

Changmin menangis dalam tidurnya. Air mata hangat menuruni pipinya. Kelopak matanya bergerak-gerak. Bisa didengarnya ada suara gemerisik. Perlahan dia membuka mata. Napasnyamasih terengah-engah. Pemandangan ruang tengah apartemennya terpampang di hadapannya. Tadi dia tertidur sehingga lupa tidak mematikan TV 'Mimpi itu lagi.'

Dia meraih tisu yang ada di meja dan mengelap dahinya yang berkeringat. Setelah mematikan TV, rambutnya yang panjang itu diikat di puncak kepala karena dia merasa kegerahan. Diusapnya-usapnya wajahnya, berusaha memulihkan diri setelah terbangun dari tidurnya.

_'Kenapa aku tiba-tiba bermimpi seperti itu?'_

Perkataan teman kencannya di masa lalu sangat membekas di hatinya meski si _namja_ tidak mengucapkan langsung padanya dan Changmin hanya mendengarnya karena kebetulan menguping. Jadi itu yang dipikirkan si namja tentangnya. Kondisi fisiknya membuat si namja _turn off,_ padahal mereka sudah hampir separuh jalan melakukan _this-and-that. 'Diberi gratisan saja masih menolak,'_ pikir Changmin enam tahun lalu itu memang sangat melukai harga diri Changmin sebagai wanita (?)

Sejak saat itu dia menyerah mengejar _namja._ Lebih baik menunggu saja. Tapi sampai kapan? Lagipula dia juga tidak banyak mengenal namja selain rekan-rekannya di kampus. _'Mungkin aku harus mengikuti suatu klub tertentu untuk mencari teman, syukur-syukur mendapat jodoh,'_ pikirnya sambil mengusap-usap wajahnya.

Changmin membersihkan bungkus potato chips dan cola yang berserakan di meja ruang tengah. Bukan kebiasaannya berantakan, tapi tadi dia kan ketiduran. Di dapur Changmin juga tidak lupa memasak dua bungkus ramen pedas kegemarannya. Setelah selesai dia membawanya ke ruang tengah. Changmin menikmati semangkuk besar ramen pada pukul tiga dini hari. Dia makan di sofa sambil meletakkan kakinya di atas meja.

_'Oh my, kakiku memang panjang sekali,'_ pikirnya heran. Changmin bisa melihat kakinya yang jenjang karena saat ini dia hanya mengenakan _tank top_ dan _panty_ saja. _'Pantas saja teman kencanku bilang aku seperti jerapah...'_

Mengingat itu membuat Changmin marah lagi. Dengan brutal dihabiskannya ramen itu dan sesudahnya dia menyambar satu bucket besar es krim yang ada di kulkas. Dibukanya jendela dan dihirupnya udara malam. Angin musim panas yang hangat membelai leher dan lengannnya. Sayup-sayup didengarnya suara TV dari tetangga apartemennya.

Changmin melayangkan pandangan ke kejauhan. Beruntung kamarnya terletak di lantai empat sehingga bisa melihat pemandangan di kota. Langit malam ini bersih tak berbintang. Sebuah objek berkilat di atas sana segera menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah bintang berekor terlihat bergerak di langit kelam.

_'Shooting star? Bintang jatuh?'_ pikirnya tertarik. _'Jika aku membuat permohonan ketika ada bintang jatuh, apakah akan terkabul?'_

Jelas sekali bahwa Changmin kebanyakan melihat film-film romantis Hollywood. Bucket berisi es krim diletakkannya di meja lalu dia memandang ke langit sambil menangkupkan tangan dan memejamkan mata.

_'Dear shooting star, hear my prayer. I wish I could have a lover. I will love him always and forever...'_

Dihelanya napas, sadar bahwa berdoa meminta sesuatu ketika ada meteor jatuh merupakan sesuatu yang romantis... dan konyol. Dia tidak tahu bahwa alam semesta bekerja dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak terduga

.

Setelah menjalani akhir pekan yang membosankan, hari Senin rutinitas kembali dimulai. Changmin akan bangun pukul 6:30 pagi dan berolahraga sebentar -biasanya naik sepeda statis miliknya- hingga pukul 7. Nonton TV sebentar lalu mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan. Changmin selalu membawa potongan buah-buahan segar untuk dimakan jika ada break mengajar. Jam 8 pagi Changmin sudah berada di dalam mobilnya lantas melaju ke kampus. Mobil yang merupakan hadiah dari orang tuanya karena dia lulus dengan predikat _magna cum laude._

Pagi ini Changmin merasa malas membawa mobil. Di musim panas, matahari sudah bersinar pada pagi hari seperti ini. Dia ingin menikmati sinar matahari pagi di kulitnya. Pukul 7:30 Changmin sudah menyusuri jalanan kecil dari rumahnya menuju halte bus. Entah darimana, tiba-tiba angin berhembus dan meniup sesuatu hingga mengenai wajahnya. Changmin berteriak karena kaget. Ketika mengamati, ternyata angin meniup sobekan koran hingga mengenai wajahnya.

Changmin berjalan sambil membaca apa yang tertulis di koran tersebut. _'Eh? Biro jodoh?'_ Changmin merasa tertarik dengan satu iklan yang ada di sudut halaman koran. Mata bambinya membulat. "Biro jodoh MIROTIC: Kami Siap Membantu Anda Menemukan Pasangan Sejati."_ 'Ow... ow... sepertinya ini cocok untukku...'_ Artikel ini membuat Changmin sedikit bersemangat. Dia menyimpan sobekan koran dan memasukkan ke dalam tas kerjanya.

Changmin hampir lupa tentang iklan biro jodoh sampai waktu jam istirahat siang tiba. Ketika dia mengambil dompet hendak menuju ke kantin kampus, dilihatnya sobekan koran di dalam tasnya. Daripada lupa, dia berniat untuk mencari info sekarang juga. Setelah selesai makan, dia berpamitan kepada ketua jurusannya dan bilang bahwa akan kembali ke kampus sekitar jam dua siang.

Changmin segera menuju ke kantor biro jodoh itu yang terletak di salah satu daerah elit Seoul. Dia punya banyak waktu karena jadwal mengajar berikutnya pada pukul tiga sore. Sekarang masih jam setengah satu siang. Mobilnya parkir tepat di depan bangunan dua lantai yang tidak ada tulisan apa pun. Mulanya dia tidak yakin itu kantor biro jodohnya, tapi setelah bertanya kepada pihak security yang menjaga di depan pintunya, Changmin yakin dia memasuki tempat yang benar.  
Changmin memasuki sebuah lobi yang sangat luas. Di pinggir-pinggir lobi ada pintu-pintu, tampaknya merupakan pintu tempat ruang-ruang kantor berada. Di tengah-tengah lobi terdapat meja resepsionis. Dia segera menuju kesana dan disambut oleh resepsionis yeoja yang mungkin masih sangat muda. Changmin melihat _name tag_ yang ada di meja sebelum menyapanya.

_"Annyeonghaseyo Minzy-ssi."_

Resepsionis yang bernama Minzy itu mengangkat wajah dari agenda yang sedang dihadapinya. Dia segera berdiri dan melemparkan seulas senyum. _"Annyeong."_

"Changmin_ imnida._ Emm, bisakah saya mendapat keterangan mengenai eh... biro jodoh ini?" Changmin bertanya terus terang.

"Baiklah. Changmin-ssi apakah sudah membuat janji sebelumnya dengan konsultan kami?" tanya Minzy sambil membuka buku tamu.

Changmin menggeleng. "Saya baru pertama kali kesini."

"Aahh baiklah. Kalau begitu..." Minzy membuka-buka sebuah buku besar, "...saya akan mengantarkan anda kepada konsultan kami. Apakah anda memilih konsultan _namja atau yeoja?"_

"Tolong konsultan _yeoja_ saja, terima kasih," angguk Changmin. Dia merasa lebih nyaman berbicara dengan sesama _yeoja,_ apalagi jika urusannya adalah untuk mencari jodoh.

Minzy berdiri dari kursinya. "Changmin-ssi, mari saya antar anda menemui Dara-ssi." Changmin segera mengikuti langkah Minzy menuju ke salah satu pintu yang ada di lobi. Ternyata pintu itu merupakan menuju ke sebuah kantor kecil.

_Tok... tok... tok..._

"Masuk." Sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam ruangan.

"Dara-ssi," Minzy melongokkan kepala. "Saya bersama Changmin-ssi." Dia mengajak Changmin masuk dan mengenalkan mereka berdua. Setelah berkenalan, Changmin dan Dara duduk di sofa yang sangat nyaman sambil menunggu Minzy mengantarkan minuman. Changmin memandang konsultannya. Dara merupakan seorang wanita cantik dengan wajah yang tampak muda. Changmin kesulitan menebak berapa usianya.

"Dara-ssi, apakah anda sudah menikah?"

Dara terlihat terkejut dengan pertanyaan Changmin yang tiba-tiba. Lantas dia tersenyum. "Sebetulnya semua konsultan yang ada disini sudah menikah, Changmin-ssi. Perusahaan memang mempekerjakan orang-orang yang sudah menikah, kecuali resepsionis. Kami tidak mungkin membantu orang mendapat jodoh jika kami sendiri belum mempunyai jodoh, bukan?" Dara tertawa renyah. Changmin mengangguk-angguk. Betul juga. Mana mungkin orang single bisa membantu orang single lainnya mendapatkan jodoh, padahal dia sendiri juga masih mencari jodohnya.

Setelah berbasa basi sejenak, pembicaraan mereka berdua sampai kepada intinya. Dia memberikan Changmin sebuah buku yang berisi data-data klien biro jodoh MIROTIC. Changmin pusing melihat banyaknya klien yang ada di buku itu. Sekitar setengah jam kemudian dia menyerah dan menutup buku tersebut.

"Apakah anda sudah menemukan yang anda inginkan?"

Changmin duduk bersandar di sofa. Kepalanya pusing. Banyak sekali klien yang bagus. Dara tersenyum kecil. "Banyak kok klien kami yang juga bingung seperti anda, apalagi jika baru pertama kali. Baiklah kalau begitu, sekarang kita fokuskan saja pada keinginan Changmin." Dara membuka agenda tebal yang dari tadi ada di sampingnya.

"Changmin-ssi ingin pria mana, maksud saya _nationality_-nya?"

"Pria Asia saja." "Tidak ingin mencoba pria Kaukasia?"

"Tidak tidak," geleng Changmin cepat-cepat. Entah kenapa dia tidak berminat dengan pria-pria bule. Makanan utama mereka adalah daging, oleh karena itu tubuhnya banyak yang berbau tidak sedap. Ugh. Membayangkannya saja membuat Changmin mual.

Dara mencatat sesuatu di agendanya. "Pria Amerika? Pria Inggris?"

Changmin menggeleng.

"Pria Rusia?" tanya Dara lagi. Andwae! Wajah Changmin berubah horor. Dia dengar bahwa ehmm... alat vital pria Rusia SANGAT panjang. Ada yang hampir 30 cm, itu pun masih dalam keadaan 'tidur.' Changmin sudah ketakutan sendiri membayangkan dirinya yang masih perawan akan 'dilubangi' oleh benda sepanjang itu. Di usia dua puluh tujuh ini Changmin memang masih perawan. Entah dia harus bangga atau sedih.

"Dara-ssi, kumohon... pria Asia saja please..." pinta Changmin dengan wajah memelas. Dengan pria Asia, akan lebih mudah menyesuaikan semuanya. Mereka sama-sama makan nasi dan cinta keluarga, terutama orang tua.

"Hmm, baiklah." Dara sibuk mencatat.

"Kisaran usia?"

"Antara 22 - 35 tahun bolehlah."

Dara mendongak dari agendanya. "Changmin-ssi, anda berusia 27 tahun bukan?" Changmin mengangguk. "Tidak masalah jika berpasangan dengan namja yang lebih muda?"

"Umm, tidak apa-apa sih kalau kepepet..." jawabnya jujur.

"Oke. Apa ada lagi?"

"Mungkin itu saja dulu."

"Baiklah." Dara menutup agendanya. "Karena Changmin-ssi belum juga menentukan pilihan, kami akan menyertakan anda dalam jadwal blind date kami."

_"Blind date?"_

Dara mengangguk. "Ya. _Blind date._ Kencan buta. Sistem ini kami terapkan pada klien yang belum bisa menentukan siapa yang akan dikencaninya setelah melihat daftar di buku kami. Contohnya seperti anda. Untuk itu saya akan memberikan anda jadwal blind date dengan klien kami. Pada hari, waktu dan tempat yang sudah ditentukan, anda akan bertemu dengan klien kami." Dara menyorongkan sebuah kertas berisi jadwal blind date kepada Changmin. "Silakan anda baca dulu."

Selesai membaca, Changmin pun bertanya. "Dengan siapa saya akan berkencan?" Changmin tidak melihat ada satu nama pun di dalam kertas.

Dara tertawa. "Yah Changmin-ssi, namanya saja _blind date,_ tentu saja anda tidak akan tahu nama orang yang akan anda temui bukan? Yang jelas, dia juga klien kami. Sama seperti anda, dia juga tidak tahu apakah akan bertemu dengan anda. Disini kami hanya mengatur jadwal saja. Selanjutnya terserah anda berdua."

"Bagaimana jika saya tidak berminat dengan teman kencan saya?" tanya Changmin kuatir. Jika dia bisa langsung cocok dengan orang pertama yang ditemuinya, itu adalah takdir. Tapi jika tidak cocok?

"Tidak masalah. Untuk satu kali jadwal, kami menyediakan sepuluh calon yang bisa anda pilih. Pasti ada yang cocok dengan anda. Jika masih belum ada yang cocok, anda bisa mencoba jadwal kami berikutnya. Waktunya tetap di hari Sabtu malam."

Changmin menghela napas. Dia sudah terlanjur mendatangi biro jodoh ini, tidak ada waktu untuk mundur lagi. Dia kembali ke kampus setelah menyelesaikan urusan administrasi.

Dalam waktu beberapa hari ini Changmin mempersiapkan diri sebaik mungkin untuk menjalani blind date di hari Sabtu. Dia merapikan rambut dan memberi sentuhan highlight coklat di sana sini. Tak lupa menjalani_ laser treatment_ supaya wajahnya tetlihat cerah. Dia juga membeli beberapa gaun baru dengan warna-warna terang. Sebetulnya Changmin minder jika harus mengenakan gaun karena itu berarti dia harus memamerkan kakinya yang sangat panjang. Dia tidak mau teman kencannya nanti ketakutan melihatnya, seperti yang sudah-sudah. Atau bahkan minder melihat tinggi tubuhnya.

Karena alasan ini pula Changmin jarang memakai high heels. Untuk baju pun dia lebih memilih warna terang karena warna gelap seperti biru tua atau hitam akan membuat tubuhnya terkesan langsing... dan terlihat sangat tinggi.

.  
Pada hari Sabtu, Changmin sampai di restoran lima belas menit sebelum waktu kencan dimulai. Dia ingin mengobservasi tempat terlebih dahulu. Sepertinya restoran ini memang didesain untuk dijadikan tempat kencan. Suasananya sangat romantis. Meja-meja berderet dan diberi nomor. Jarak meja satu dengan lainnya lumayan, sekitar satu setengah meter. Di antara meja-meja itu terdapat sekat berupa tirai tipis untuk menjaga privasi tiap meja. Dia mendapat meja bernomor lima. Di sudut ruangan ada pemain musik yang memainkan lagu-lagu kalem dan romantis.

Changmin mengenakan gaun terusan selutut berwarna kuning dengan sabuk hitam dan dia mengenakan korsase bunga berwarna pink. Korsase ini sebagai penanda bahwa dia adalah peserta _blind date._ Sebelum teman kencannya datang, Changmin ke toilet terlebih dahulu. Disana dia bertemu _yeoja_ berambut pendek yang juga mengenakan korsase bunga berwarna pink di dadanya. Karena penasaran, dia memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Iya, saya juga peserta _blind date_ MIROTIC. Ini kali kelima saya menjalaninya," jawab si_ yeoja._ Dia juga mengiyakan ketika Changmin bertanya apakah Dara yang memberinya korsase tersebut.

Changmin membelalakkan mata. "Anda sudah bertemu dengan lima puluh orang tapi belum ada yang cocok?" _Yeoja_ ini bisa disebut veteran sebagai peserta _blind date._

Yeoja itu tertawa. "Tidak,tidak samapai lima puluh orang. Tentu tidak semua bisa langsung menemukan jodoh. Banyak kok yang belum menemukan jodoh dan tetap mengikuti jadwal_ blind date,"_ jelasnya.

"Jadi anda pernah beberapa kali bertemu dengan orang yang sama di kencan ini?"

Yeoja itu mengangguk. "Prosedurnya seperti itu. Kita duduk di meja yang telah ditentukan. Anda akan diberi waktu mengobrol selama sepuluh menit. Jika anda berdua merasa ingin mencoba melanjutkan hubungan di luar jadwal, anda tinggal membunyikan bel dan konsultan yang sudah hadir disitu akan mencatat nama anda berdua."

"Jika saya belum cocok dengan klien tersebut?"

"Mudah saja. Anda tinggal bergeser ke meja selanjutnya setelah terdengar bunyi bel tanda waktu sepuluh menit habis. Begitu seterusnya hingga orang kesepuluh." Memang hanya ada sepuluh namja dan sepuluh _yeoja_ dalam tiap kali sesi _blind date_ di Sabtu malam.

Changmin sudah paham sekarang. Dengan cepat dia menyisir rambutnya, memperbaiki riasan dan kembali ke dalam Ketika kembali ke mejanya dan semua peserta sudah berkumpul, konsultan yang hadir juga memberikan keterangan yang sama persis dengan keterangan yeoja yang ditemuinya di toilet._ 'Berarti aku harus berbicara dengan padat, ringkas dan jelas tentang diriku.'_ Dia mengusap telapak tangannya yang sedikit berkeringat dengan serbet tisu yang ada di meja. Changmin sudah menyiapkan kertas dan alat tulis sesuai instruksi Dara sebelumnya di kantor.

Pelayan memberikan pengumuman bahwa acara _blind date_ akan dimulai. Para pemain musik berhenti memainkan lagu. Wajah-wajah tegang peserta _yeoja_ di sekitar Changmin membuat perutnya terasa mulas. Dia sendiri juga gugup. Konsultan mempersilakan peserta _namja_ masuk. Jumlahnya sepuluh orang. Masing-masing dari mereka mengenakan korsase warna putih yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari korsase yang dipakai_ yeoja._ Changmin merasa jantungnya akan copot karena deg-degan ketika namja pertama duduk di depannya.

.

**#1 : Seungri**

.

_"Annyeong,"_ sapa seorang _namja_ sambil membawa buku agenda seperti milik Changmin. Dia membaca _name tag_ yang ada di dada Changmin. "Dengan Changmin-ssi?"

"I... yaaa benar, Seungri-ssi." Di depan Changmin berdiri seorang _namja_ dengan seringai lebar dan tampak terlalu percaya diri.

"Coba ceritakan tentang diri anda." Maksud Changmin adalah meminta Seungri bercerita seperlunya saja, kemudian gantian dia yang berbicara mengenai dirinya.

Tapi apa yang terjadi? Hampir sepuluh menit kemudian Changmin disuguhi cerita tentang diri namja bernama Seungri itu tanpa sekalipun si namja bertanya tentang dirinya. Bahkan Seungri pun tidak bertanya tentang nama lengkapnya. Namja itu sibuk bercerocos sendiri tanpa memperhatikan bahwa Changmin bosan dengan monolognya. Changmin memasang wajah cukup sopan dan pura-pura tertarik dengan ceritanya meski cerita diri Seungri sama sekali tidak masuk ke kepalanya. Ketika waktu sudah habis dan pelayan membunyikan bel, Changmin membiarkan Seungri pindah ke meja selanjutnya dan dia menunggu orang berikutnya.

.

**#2 : Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul**

.

Namja kedua mempunyai nama yang sulit dilafalkan Changmin: Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul Dia seorang namja dengan wajah menyenangkan. Ternyata dia adalah warga negara Thailand yang bekerja di kedutaan Thailand yang ada di Seoul. Nichkhun lumayan fasih berbahasa Korea. Dia juga bicara seperlunya saja tentang dirinya. Tidak lupa juga meminta Changmin bercerita dengan dirinya dan dia tekun mendengarkan.

Changmin merasa nyaman dengan namja ini sampai ketika Nichkhun berkata. "Saya ingin mendapat jodoh wanita Korea dan akan saya bawa ke Thailand. Kebetulan dua tahun lagi masa kerja saya habis di kedutaan."

Changmin tertegun. Sama sekali tidak terpikir dia akan tinggal di luar negeri. Bagaimana dengan orang tuanya? Bagaimana pun Changmin adalah anak tunggal. Orang tuanya sangat mengandalkannya. Ketika tahun-tahun pertama hidup di Seoul saja berulangkali orang tuanya meminta dia sering-sering pulang ke Chungnam. Changmin tidak bisa membayangkan jika tinggal di luar negeri. Berapa tahun sekali dia akan pulang ke Korea?

"Maaf Nichkhun-ssi, aku tidak bisa tinggal di luar negeri," ucap Changmin menyesal.

"Wae?"

Changmin menjelaskan kondisinya. Nichkhun pun paham dan tidak masalah. Mereka malah bertukar kartu nama. Nichkhun berjanji akan merekomendasikan kampus Changmin kepada kenalannya. Changmin pun berjanji kapan-akapan akan mengunjungi pantai-pantai di Thailand yang terkenal indah.

_'Sayang sekali dia orang asing dan berniat kembali ke negaranya setelah tugasnya selesai. Jika dia tetap disini aku mau kok berkencan dengannya,'_ pikir Changmin sambil menunggu peserta berikutnya.

.

**#3 : Lee Taemin**

.

Namja ketiga adalah orang Korea. Tapi tunggu... kenapa dia tampak sangat muda?

"Berapa usiamu?" tanya Changmin kepada Taemin.

"Dua puluh tahun," jawabnya malu-malu.

Changmin memijit pelipisnya. Ini sama saja dengan usia mahasiswanya di kampus.

"Dan kenapa kau ingin ikut _blind date_ ini, Taemin-ssi?" "Emm, aku ingin punya pengalaman berkencan. Aku belum pernah berhubungan dengan seorang wanita sebelumnya."

"Apakah orang tuamu tahu tentang ini?"

"Tentu saja, noona. Bahkan mereka lah yang menanggung biaya administrasiku di biro jodoh ini," terang Taemin dengan jujur. Sepertinya dia memang tipe yang tidak bisa berbohong dan jujur. Benar-benar masih polos dan belum berpengalaman.

Changmin merasa kasihan, tapi juga tidak ingin dianggap sebagai pedo noona dengan memacari namja yang usianya tujuh tahun lebih muda. "Ini untuk ongkos taksi." Diberikannya uang lima puluh ribu Won sebelum bel berikutnya berbunyi. Taemin menerimanya dengan senang hati.

.

**#4 : Lee Donghae**

.

Namja kali ini, Donghae mempunyai wajah kalem dan lembut. Tutur katanya juga halus. Yang terpenting, dia juga cukup umur karena usianya sama dengan Changmin.

"Panggil saja Changmin-ah." Changmin berusaha membuat Donghae merasa nyaman.

"Baiklah Changmin-ah. Kau juga boleh berbahasa informal denganku," tambah Donghae. Dia menceritakan berbagai lelucon dan Changmin tertawa bersamanya. Dia merasa sangat santai dan mudah tertawa ketika mengobrol bersama Donghae. Changmin tidak memperhatikan gelas berisi air di depannya ketika dia tertawa terbahak-bahak dan menyenggol gelas tersebut hingga tumpah. Isinya membasahi jas Donghae.

."Ah! Mian Dongahe-ah!" Changmin memekik dan berdiri. Dia menuju ke kursi Donghae sambil membawa selembar serbet tisu. Berusaha membershikan jas Donghae dari sisa air. 'Kenapa aku begitu kikuk sih,' rutuknya dalam hati.

Donghae yang melihat Changmin di sampingnya membelalakkan mata. Dia mendongak sambil mulutnya terbuka lebar. "Changmin-ah, berapa tinggimu?"

"Se... seratus delapan puluh enam senti..." jawab Changmin dengan suara kecil sambil diam-diam menyusup kembali ke kursinya. Dia tidak ingin Donghae mendongak ketika melihatnya. Perasaannya sendiri sudah tidak enak mendengar pertanyaan Donghae. "Kau sendiri, berapa tinggimu?" Changmin balik bertanya.

"Aku... seratus tujuh puluh lima senti."

Mereka berdua diam.

"Apakah... ada masalah jika aku lebih tinggi darimu?" Changmin tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya.

"Tentu saja." Kata Donghae pelan.

Keakraban yang terjalin di awal tadi berubah menjadi suasana canggung setelah pembicaraan mengenai tinggi tubuh mereka terungkap.

.

**#5: Choi Seunghyun**

.

Seorang namja bertubuh tegap dan mengenakan kacamata merupakan calon berikutnya. Choi Seunghyun, begitu Changmin melihat _name tag_ yang tersemat di jas hitam yang dipakainya.

Pertama kali bertemu dan Changmin sudah terkesan dengan figurnya. Ketika memulai pembicaraan, Changmin menjadi tidak yakin. Kenapa? Dia sedikit bergidik ketika memandang namja di depannya ini. Seunghyun mempunyai pandangan mata yang tajam. Namja ini sangat tampan tapi termasuk tipe yang irit bicara. Changmin lah yang banyak bertanya tentang dirinya, baru Seunghyun menjawabnya. Dia merasa tertarik dengan Changmin tapi Changmin sendiri merasa kurang sreg.

"Maaf Seunghyun-ssi, anda bukan tipeku," ujar Changmin ketika Seunghyun hendak membunyikan bel di meja.

Kenapa Changmin menolaknya? Menurutnya wajah Seunghyun terlihat sadis dan kejam. Di kampus sendiri Changmin diam-diam dijuluki judes oleh mahasiswanya karena wajah juteknya. Changmin tidak ingin couple mereka dinamai 'couple judes dan sadis' jika dia berpasangan dengan Seunghyun nantinya.

.

**#6: Choi Minho**

.

Rata-rata peserta kencan namja tidak membawa apa-apa. Handphone pun mereka masukkan di kantung celana atau saku jas. Tapi penampilan namja berikut ini menarik perhatian Changmin. Dia mengenakan setelan jas tapi membawa sebuah sport bag dengan ukuran yang mencolok. Choi Minho, usia dua puluh tiga tahun.

"Saya pemain sepak bola dan bermain untuk K-League," ujar Minho bangga ketika memperkenalkan diri. Untuk ukuran pemain sepak bola, Minho termasuk tampan. Rambutnya hitam lebat dan bermata belo.

Mendengar keterangan Minho, Changmin jadi ingat sesuatu. "Minho-ssi tidak berniat untuk main di Liga Eropa?" tanyanya memancing.

"Tentu saja saya sangat ingin bermain di sana. Eropa adalah impian tiap pemain bola. Jika ada klub Eropa yang berminat, saya akan mempertimbangkannya."

"Oh." Wajah Changmin terlihat kecewa. Sudah dua kali ini calon teman kencannya mengatakan akan tinggal di luar negeri.

Tampaknya Minho menyadari perubahan mimik wajah Changmin. Dia menggeser kursinya lebih dekat ke samping Changmin dan berujar, "Jangan kuatir. Meski bermain di Liga Eropa, pada akhirnya saya ingin pensiun di Korea."

Changmin manggut-manggut.

"Dan lagi, itu kan masih seumpama. Buktinya saya masih bermain di K-League saja kok," tambah Minho. "Bisa kan kita mencoba berkencan?"

"Eh Minho-ssi... bagaimana pendapatmu tentang yeoja yang tubuhnya lebih tinggi?"

"Tidak ada masalah sih."

"Bagaimana dengan yeoja yang lebih tua?"

"Saya tidak keberatan. Malah saya ingin berkencan dengan wanita yang lebih tua, yang lebih berpengalaman," jawab Minho sambil mengelus paha Changmin di bawah meja. Bukan sekedar mengelus, tapi tangan Minho menyusup ke balik gaun yang dikenakan Changmin dan mengelus kulit pahanya yang telanjang.  
Changmin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saking kagetnya. Belum menjadi teman kencan saja sudah bersikap pervert.

"Kurang ajar!" bentaknya setelah tersadar dari shock-nya.

.

**#7: Choi Siwon**

.

Changmin meminum airnya dengan kesal sampai tidak mendengar bel berbunyi. Saatnya namja baru datang lagi. Kali ini namja berlesung pipit yang mengenakan jas warna biru. Tampangnya terlihat baik-baik dan berwibawa. Tapi Changmin tetap saja waspada. Namja itu hanya berdiri sambil tersenyum.

"Eh... silakan duduk, Siwon-ssi."

Changmin seolah tersadar bahwa namja bernama Siwon itu menunggunya dipersilakan duduk. Sopan sekali sehingga membuat Changmin terkesan. Padahal peserta-peserta sebelumnya langsung duduk tanpa dipersilakan.

"Kamsahamnida, Changmin-ssi. Perkenalkan, Choi Siwon imnida." Dia membungkuk sambil memberikan kartu namanya. Desainnya bagus sekali. Berwarna gelap dan ditulis dengan tinta emas.

"Anda bekerja di Choi Industries?" tanya Changmin. Matanya membulat. Dalam benaknya sudah terbayang bagaimana jika dia menjadi pasangan namja di depannya ini. Dia akan sering diajak menghadiri acara-acara perusahaan. Berbagai orang di sana pun akan dikenalnya, mulai dari OB sampai para pejabatnya. Hidupnya tidak akan membosankan seperti sekarang.

"Changmin-ssi bekerja dimana?"

"Saya bekerja sebagai dosen matematika." Changmin menyebutkan nama kampusnya. Siwon benar-benar calon yang potensial. Rasanya Changmin sudah mulai lupa akan insiden dengan Minho sebelum ini.

"Anda dosen? Wah berarti anda pintar dong," puji Siwon sambil tersenyum dan memperlihatkan lesung pipinya.

_'Dia benar-benar tahu cara memuji wanita,'_ kata Changmin dalam hati. "Ah tidak. Hanya kebetulan saja jika saya bekerja di bekas almamater."

Dia sedikit terkejut ketika ada tiga bel dibunyikan di sekitarnya, dan itu bukan bel penanda waktu melainkan bel penentu. Berarti ada tiga pasangan yang menyatakan diri akan berkencan. Peserta lain bertepuk tangan untuk ketiga pasangan, entah siapa pun mereka.

Para konsultan yang dari tadi berdiri di sudut ruangan, kini mendatangi meja-meja peserta yang sudah memutuskan akan berkencan dengan sesama peserta dan mencatat nama-namanya. Mereka sudah tidak boleh lagi mengikuti blind date MIROTIC di masa yang akan datang kecuali jika sudah menyatakan diri berpisah dari pasangannya.

_'Aku juga harus berusaha. Changmin fighting!'_ Dia menyemangati diri sendiri. Pembicaraan mereka berlangsung natural. Jika Changmin bercerita, Siwon mendengarkan. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

_"Yorobun,_ kurang dua menit," terdengar suara konsultan memberi tahu.

Siwon memandang Changmin lekat-lekat. "Jadi Changmin-ssi setuju untuk berkencan denganku?" tanyanya sambil tangannya bersiap hendak membunyikan bel. _Changmin menarik napas sejenak lantas mengangguk._

_ Kriinngg..._

Siwon membunyikan bel. Peserta lain bertepuk tangan untuk mereka dan membuat Changmin sedikit malu. Dua orang konsultan namja dengan sigap menuju meja mereka. Seorang konsultan yeoja dengan rambut panjang bergelombang dan tubuh langsing bak model terlihat mengekor di belakang mereka. Tapi kenapa wajah si konsultan yeoja terlihat murka?

_Plaakk!_

Suara tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Siwon. Kejadian tersebut sangat cepat dan tidak disangka. Changmin dan dua orang konsultan namja sangat terkejut. Suara tamparan itu begitu keras dan terdengar dimana-dimana. Beberapa peserta sampai menghentikan pembicaraan mereka dan melongok ke arah meja Changmin.

"Sialan kau, Siwon! Rupanya kau mencari teman kencan disini!" Yeoja berambut panjang bergelombang mengumpat setelah menampar Siwon.

"A... anda siapa?" tanya Changmin. Dia mengira bahwa yeoja ini adalah salah satu konsultan yang sedang bertugas, ternyata bukan. Mana ada konsultan menampar peserta _blind date?_ Changmin memandang Siwon. "Siwon-ssi, dia siapa?"

Siwon yang masih kaget karena habis ditampar tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Tampaknya dia terlalu shock oleh kehadiran yeoja bertubuh langsing tersebut. Belum lagi tamparan di pipinya sangat keras dan mungkin terasa sakit. "A... a..." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibirnya. Dia tadi yang terlihat berwibawa sekarang terlihat ketakutan seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan mencuri permen.

Yeoja itu yang menjawab untuk Siwon. "Aku Kim Heechul, tunangan tuan Choi Siwon yang terhormat," serunya dengan lantang seolah ingin didengar seluruh penjuru restoran.

Niatnya memang kesampaian. "Ooh~" Beberapa konsultan yang ada di situ terkesiap, tidak menyangka bahwa salah satu klien mereka ternyata telah mempunyai tunangan. Semua peserta sekarang benar-benar menghentikan obrolannya dan memilih melihat aksi yang terjadi di meja nomor lima.

"Chu... chullie... Please... Kita selesaikan ini di rumah..." Siwon memohon kepada tunangannya dengan wajah ketakutan. Dia sudah tidak lagi memperhatikan Changmin yang terkejut dan membelalak.

"Diam kau Wonnie!" bentak Heechul. Dia melanjutkan omongannya. "Kami dijodohkan oleh orang tua dan sudah bertunangan. Perusahaan milik orang tuanya..." jemarinya yang lentik menuding tepat di depan wajah Siwon, "...hampir bangkrut sehingga membutuhkan suntikan dana segar." Heechul berhenti berbicara tapi semua sudah mengerti apa maksudnya. Siwon dan Heecul bertunangan karena alasan ekonomis. Wajah Siwon sekarang sudah seperti kepiting rebus saking merahnya. Bahkan di bawah cahaya lampu restoran pun Changmin bisa melihatnya. Gumaman terdengar di sana sini. Meja nomor lima benar-benar menjadi tontonan seluruh peserta blind date.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menikah denganku, akan kupastikan orang tuamu kelaparan dan kedinginan di jalan. Ayo pulang!" Heechul memberi ultimatum dengan sadis dan menarik lengan Siwon dengan paksa dan Siwion terpaksa menurutinya karena terlanjur malu seseorang sudah membongkar kedoknya.

Setelah kedua orang itu pergi dari restoran, konsultan memberikan pengumuman bahwa Siwon didiskualifikasi dari daftar biro jodoh. Semua konsultan membungkuk dan meminta maaf kepada para peserta. "Kami mohon maaf atas insiden ini. Insiden ini terjadi di luar kuasa kami. Mohon semua peserta meneruskan kegiatan yang sudah berjalan dari tadi."

Changmin duduk dengan gemetar di kursinya. Berbagai macam kejadian dalam waktu hampir satu setengah jam terakhir. Ada apa sih dengan peserta bernama Choi malam ini? Yang pertama berwajah sadis, yang kedua pervert, peserta ketiga malah sudah punya tunangan tapi nekat mencari jodoh lagi.

_'Bagaimana aku bisa mendapat jodoh kalau begini?'_ Changmin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua belah tangannya, terlalu kaget dengan rentetan kejadian malam ini.

"Changmin-ssi?" Suara konsultan yeoja menembus pendengarannya. Dia berdiri di depan meja Changmin dengan membawa buku agenda. "Anda tidak apa-apa?" Dia mengangsurkan segelas air yang langsung disambar Changmin dan diteguk isinya dengan cepat. Setelah minum rasanya dia bisa bernapas dengan lebih baik.

"Saya tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit shock saya rasa."

"Apakah anda ingin meneruskan giliran anda?" tanya konsultan tersebut dengan hati-hati.

Kepala Changmin menggeleng-geleng. "Tidak, tidak. Saya rasa saya akan pulang saja. Hari Senin saya akan menghubungi Dara-ssi."

Changmin menuju ke parkiran hotel ditemani oleh konsultan tersebut. Di dalam mobil, Changmin tidak henti-hentinya terisak. Karena suasana hatinya masih dilingkupi kesedihan, dia merasa sangat low malam ini. Rasanya seluruh dunia memusuhinya. Tidak mendukungnya dalam memperoleh jodoh. Ketika Changmin sudah merasa cocok, ada saja halangannya. Nichkhun ingin mengajaknya tinggal di luar negeri, Donghae keberatan mempunyai pasangan yang tubuhnya lebih tinggi, dan Siwon malah sudah bertunangan.

_'Kenapa sulit sekali mencari jodoh?'_ keluhnya dalam hati sambil tetap terisak.

Setengah jam kemudian dia sudah merasa tenang meski tangannya masih sedikit gemetar. Air matanya pun sudah mengering. Dia mengambil kaca dan memeriksa penampilannya. _'Aku terlihat seperti wanita murahan,'_ batinnya ketika melihat maskaranya luntur. Dihapusnya sisa maskara yang belepotan di bawah mata dan sekitarnya. Changmin tidak ada rencana kemana-mana setelah ini. Dia ingin langsung pulang ke apartemen. Meski demikian, dia tidak ingin membuat resiko tetangga apartemennya ketakutan ketika melihat wajahnya dengan make up yang berantakan. Setelah melihat di kaca bahwa riasannya tidak belepotan lagi, dia bersiap-siap pulang. Changmin minum air mineral lalu menyalakan mesin mobil. Dia menarik napas beberapa kali lalu berlalu dari hotel.

Hujan mulai turun sepanjang perjalanan. Tidak deras tapi juga cukup membuat basah bumi. Di sekitar Changmin lampu bangunan berkelap kelip. Restoran atau cafe yang dilewatinya penuh dengan pasangan yang sedang berkencan. Sebelum hujan pun jalanan sudah penuh sesak oleh manusia. Changmin merasa sendiri di tengah keramaian lalu lintas di sekelilingnya. Tanpa sadar Changmin menyetir tidak pada jalur pulang menuju rumahnya. Ketika tersadar, dia sudah berada sepuluh kilo dari apartemennya.

_'Pabbo... pabbo... pabbo... Changmin pabbo...'_ Dia mengomeli dirinya sendiri. '_Kenapa bisa sampai tersesat. Ini pasti gara-gara sibuk melamun.'_

Changmin memutar kemudi dan kembali ke jalur semula lalu berbelok. Sialnya, daerah ini sepi. Hampir tidak ada rumah atau bangunan apa pun. Di sisi kanan kiri jalan hanya ada tumbuh-tumbuhan. Changmin mengeluh dalam hati. Dalam sehari dia terkena kesialan berturut-turut. Dia berjanji tidak akan mengulangi kebodohan macam ini lagi.

Sebuah cahaya beberapa meter di depan segera menarik perhatiannya. Cahaya itu berasal dari halte bus. Ada seseorang yang sedang berteduh disana. Changmin bersorak dalam hati. Mungkin dia bisa bertanya padanya. Ketika mendekat, Changmin melihat seorang namja dengan tas cargo (?) besar, seperti yang biasa dibawa orang-orang ketika pulang wajib militer. Namja itu mengenakan mantel panjang. Wajahnya yang kecil seolah tenggelam dalam mantelnya. Changmin membuka kaca jendela dan melihat keluar.

Entah kenapa, dia seolah terhipnotis ketika mereka berdua bertatap mata. Namja itu mempunyai mata musang dan sorot matanya tajam.

"Butuh tumpangan?" tanya Changmin setengah berteriak.

.  
**~ TBC ~**

.

* * *

.

**April-18-2013**

.  
Changmin akhir-akhir ini centil abis (-_-) Jadinya gini deh, FF HoMin GS pun lahir (?)

Susah membayangkan Changmin dengan rambut panjang? Search saja pic Changmin di debut film Jepang-nya "Fly To The Gold." Pic crossdressing itu bukan editan atau fan made tapi beneran si Changmin pake wig dan baju cewek. Dia berperan sebagai mata-mata di film itu

Saya bikin FF disini untuk asyik-asyikan saja. Jika ingin berkomentar, gunakan bahasa yang baik ^_^ Jika kurang puas, silakan bikin FF sendiri, chara sendiri, jalan cerita sendiri. Jangan berbuat onar di "rumah" saya.  
Untuk anda yang selalu berpikiran positif seperti saya, semoga bisa menerima FF ini.  
Jangan lupa baca juga cerita saya yang lain:

- "Love Me, Love Me Not" (MinJae, yaoi, BL, 18+)  
- "See You On The Other Side" (YunJae, genderswitch, 18+)  
- "Yunnie! Marry Me!" (YunJae, yaoi, BL, 21+)

Mulanya ini mau saya bikin one shot aja, tapi kok jadinya SANGAT panjang, sepanjang milik (?) Yun appa. Karena itu saya pecah jadi two shots aja deh.  
Chapter 1 saja panjangnya 8000-an kata. Karena itu memberi reviews sangat dianjurkan sebagai upah untuk kerja keras author :)

Terima kasih.

**-Nina-**

Twitter: ninanutter (NO FOLLOWBACK but I do reply mentions)  
Tumblr: ninanutter116


	2. Chapter 2

Bacalah petunjuk di bawah ini terlebih dahulu sebelum membaca

You have been warned !

..

**..**

**Title: The Way You Are**

**Chapter: 2 of 2**

**Length: Two shots**

**Pairing: HoMin ( YunHo x ChangMin ), slight! YooMin ( YooChun x ChangMin )**

**Warning: **

**Rate berubah! 21+, OOC, typos, GENDERSWITCH for SOME UKEs, NC-21, smut, lemon, sex toys, DLDR**

.

Yang anti GENDERSWITCH & anti HoMin tidak usah baca !

.  
FF ini saya persembahkan untuk Cassie/fans yang mencintai berbagai couple di DB5K/TVXQ5/Toho5hinki

.

* * *

**Note: siapkan waktu khusus untuk membaca karena FF ini sepanjang 12.000-an kata x_x Happy reading :)**

* * *

.

Changmin sedikit berteriak supaya suaranya bisa didengar di tengah hujan begini. Dirinya sendiri tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba saja mengatakan itu. Pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya seolah terdengar sangat normal seperti menanyakan waktu saja.

Changmin tidak pernah menawarkan tumpangan kepada orang asing tapi hari ini dia bertindak di luar kebiasaan. Dia hanya kasihan saja melihat namja tersebut yang menunggu bus di tengah cuaca hujan seperti sekarang. Namja itu pasti sangat butuh tumpangan.

Namja itu balik memandang Changmin dari sela-sela mantel panjang yang dikenakannya. Dilihatnya wajah manis Changmin yang tersaput make up dan mata bambi-nya yang mengerjap-ngerjap lucu.

_'Manisnya.'_

"OK," jawabnya pendek dan segera menuju ke bangku penumpang. Setelah membuka pintu, dia meletakkan tasnya di jok belakang.

Suasana hening sampai Changmin bertanya pada si namja asing. "Baru pulang wajib militer?"

"Ne."

"Berapa usiamu?"

"Dua puluh sembilan."

"Aku dua puluh tujuh tahun... oppa." Changmin memberi info tanpa ditanya. Dia otomatis memanggilnya dengan panggilan oppa setelah tahu bahwa si namja lebih tua darinya.

Suasana hening kembali.

Si namja memandang ke samping kiri, ke arah Changmin yang mengemudi. Mulai dari lehernya yang jenjang dan terekspos sampai kepada tubuhnya yang terbalut gaun kuning tanpa lengan. Sementara yang diperhatikan tidak sadar dan terus berkonsentrasi melihat jalanan yang sedikit buram karena hujan. Giliran si namja yang bertanya. "Sudah menikah?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat dada Changmin terasa sesak. Tenggorokannya terasa panas. Air mata kembali mengumpul di pelupuk matanya. Dia berusaha keras memfokuskan diri menyetir meski hatinya pedih lagi karena serasa diingatkan kembali akan peristiwa satu jam yang lalu.

"Aku baru saja kembali dari acara blind date, oppa," jawabnya jujur. Pernyataan itu menjawab pertanyaan si namja secara tidak langsung

"Kau sudah menemukan pasangan?"

"Belum."

Si namja diam dan menunggu. Changmin sendiri merasakan tengggorokannya semakin tercekat. Air mata sudah merembes di pipinya yang tertutup blush on tipis. Sebuah isakan lolos dari bibirnya. Tangan kirinya segera membungkam bibirnya sendiri supaya tidak ada isakan lain yang keluar.

Changmin melanjutkan ceritanya dengan terbata-bata. Tubuhnya gemetar. "Kami merasa cocok sampai..." Dia terisak lagi. Merasa tidak kuat dan menepikan mobilnya. Isakan demi isakan lolos dari bibirnya. Changmin melepaskan tangannya dari setir mobil lantas menunduk, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua belah tangan. Tidak peduli jika namja yang menumpang mobilnya ini akan menganggapnya cengeng dan sebagainya. Changmin hanya ingin menumpahkan kesedihannya.

Tanpa dikira si namja mendekat dan memeluknya. Dia merasakan tubuh Changmin gemetar karena menangis. "Ayo, aku saja yang menyetir. Dimana rumahmu?" Changmin menjawab sambil terbata-bata. "Aku tahu daerah itu," jawab si namja. Namja itu keluar mobil di bawah guyuran hujan deras sehingga Changmin bisa pindah ke kursi penumpang. Mobil itu pun melaju dan gantian si namja yang menyetir.

Ketika ada seseorang di sisinya, meski pun orang asing, Changmin merasa lebih lega untuk mengeluarkan emosinya. Dia merasa memiliki seseorang untuk berbagi meski baru pertama kali ini bertemu dengan si namja. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang tidak henti-hentinya Changmin terisak. Si namja sampai harus membopongnya hingga ke dalam apartemennya.

"Nah, kau sudah sampai."

Ditepuk-tepuknya pipi Changmin dengan pelan. Changmin memejamkan mata. Tangannya masih saja memeluk pinggang si namja asing. Dihirupnya aroma yang menguar dari tubuh si namja. Anehnya, dia cukup wangi meski penampilannya sedikit kumal.

Changmin melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang si namja. Sekarang tangannya beralih memeluk lehernya. Dalam posisi seperti itu otomatis si namja berhadapan dengannya. Tangan kiri Changmin meraih tangan kanan si namja dan membimbingnya supaya memeluk pinggangnya. Si namja diam saja.

"Kau baik sekali mau mengantarku pulang... oppa."

Dipandangnya wajah si namja. Dalam cahaya lampu apartemennya yang terang, Changmin mendapati bahwa namja itu ternyata sangat tampan. Hatinya berdebar keras. Dengan berani tangannya menyusup ke dalam rambut hitam si namja. "Kenapa ini... panjang?"

Namja tersebut memahami pertanyaan Changmin. "Aku ditempatkan di kantor, bukan di lapangan karena punya masalah pencernaan. Kami tidak diwajibkan mencukur rambut."

Entah sejak kapan namja itu sudah meraih tangan Changmin yang mengelus rambutnya. Hidungnya yang lurus mencium punggung tangan Changmin yang halus. Kedua mata musangnya tidak lepas memandang Changmin. Tubuh mereka pun kini menempel dengan erat.

Changmin memejamkan mata. Tubuh maskulin si namja memeluk tubuhnya yang feminin. Tubuh mereka berdua yang menempel erat membangunkan sesuatu yang tertidur dalam dirinya. Keinginan untuk bersama dengan seorang namja. Keinginan untuk merasa dicinta. Dia membuka mata dan mendapati si namja memandangnya dengan pandangan yang membakar dan membuat jantungnya berhenti seketika.

"Oppa..."

Namja itu mengelus bibir Changmin yang gemetar. Gemetar karena perasaan-perasaan yang ditimbulkan orang asing ini dalam dirinya. Dia tidak peduli lipstiknya sudah pudar atau make up berantakan karena banyak menangis malam ini. Telunjuk si namja sekarang beralih ke dagu Changmin yang bulat. Mengelusnya. Changmin melenguh dan memejamkan mata. Perlahan ditariknya tubuh sang namja hingga mereka menempel lebih erat.

"Oppa... Please stay with me tonight "

Gila. Ini gila. Bahkan Changmin sendiri terkejut dengan permintaan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Tapi dia tidak peduli lagi. Dia sedang sedih dan sangat ingin dihibur. Ingin dipeluk seperti sekarang.

"Hmm." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut si namja. Dia menghembuskan napas.

"Kumohon oppaa~ Jangan menolakku." Changmin mengeratkan pelukannya. Kedua tangannya memeluk leher si namja dengan erat. Dicecapnya aroma maskulin yang sangat beda dengan dirinya yang feminin.

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku tidak pernah seyakin ini." Changmin kembali mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Arasso."

.

**WARNING: NC-21 / SMUT / LEMON**

.

Namja itu mencium telinga Changmin perlahan. Yeoja itu merasa geli sekaligus nikmat. Tidak menyangka disitu terdapat titik nikmatnya. Namja itu mengulum daun telinga Changmin tapi sedetik kemudian dia melepas ciumannya. Changmin akan memprotes tapi namja itu lekas meraih anting-anting Changmin yang terpasang di telinganya dan berkata, "Ini harus dilepas." Kedua anting mutiara Changmin terlepas dari telinganya. Si namja melepaskan pelukan Changmin kemudian meletakkan anting itu di meja.

Changmin merasakan jantungnya kembali berhenti berdetak ketika si namja membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan perlahan menuju arahnya. Langkah-langkahnya mantap, bagai hewan yang sudah menemukan buruannya. Matanya mengunci kedua mata Changmin. Changmin tersenyum gugup dan mengusap telapak tangannya yang berkeringat ke gaunnya. Selama ini spontanitas tak pernah mengisi hidupnya. Rumah, kampus, rumah, kampus. Hanya itulah yang mengisi hidupnya. Ia mengatakan pada Victoria bahwa tidak apa-apa ia tidak mempunyai kekasih, tapi pada kenyataannya ia merindukan kehadiran seorang namja di sisinya.

_'Tidak bisa mundur lagi.'_

Namja itu menarik tubuh Changmin mendekat ke arahnya lalu melumat bibirnya. Dia memiringkan kepalanya dan memperdalam ciumannya, merasakan mulut Changmin lebih dalam, memuaskan rasa lapar yang selama ini hidup dalam jiwa Changmin. Changmin menyukai ciumannya, menerimanya. Persis seperti yang dibutuhkan Changmin. Persis seperti yang diinginkannya.

"Aku akan memberikanmu apa yang kau inginkan, Manis."

Ciuman namja itu beralih ke leher Changmin dan si yeoja menengadahkan kepalanya, memberi akses lebih untuk mengeksplorasi lehernya yang jenjang. Hahh hahh desah Changmin ketika gigitan-gigitan kecil diterimanya. Tangannya mengelus rambut si namja dengan gemetar.

"Ya.. ya... bagus mendesahlah seperti itu "

"Oppaaa " rengek Changmin. Dia merasa tidak kuat berdiri karena seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Tapi si namja tetap menahan tubuhnya dan memeluk pinggangnya. Si namja mencengkeram bokongnya dan menarik Changmin erat-erat menempel pada tubuhnya, membuat napasnya tertahan dan desahan-desahan semakin banyak.

Dengan tidak sabar tangan si namja beralih ke punggung Changmin, dengan cepat membuka gaunnya. "Aahh~" Changmin terpekik kecil ketika udara menerpa punggungnya tapi namja itu membungkamnya dengan sebuah ciuman panas. Lidahnya menggigit bibir bawah Changmin dan dia membuka bibirnya dengan sukarela. Suara kecipak saliva saling terdengar. Namja itu menyusurkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Changmin dan menarik kepalanya. Satu per satu diabsennya geligi yang putih bersih itu.

Tangan si namja tidak berhenti 'bekerja.' Tangan kirinya membuka kaitan bra Changmin ada di punggung. Dengan tiba-tiba dia melepas ciumannya sehingga membuat Changmin memprotes. "Sabarlah~" seringainya. Gaun Changmin yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka kemudian ditariknya ke bawah hingga tergantung di pinggang langsingnya. Dalam sekejap dilepasnya bra milik Changmin dan dilemparnya benda berenda berwarna merah itu entah kemana. Changmin sekarang telanjang mulai dari pinggang ke atas.

Merasa malu, Changmin mencoba menutupi dadanya dengan cara menyilangkan kedua tangannya yang panjang. Tapi namja tersebut segera menepisnya. Dia memegangi kedua pergelangan tangan Changmin sehingga yeoja itu tidak bisa menutupi tubuhnya dan tubuh bagian atasnya terekspos.

"Oppa... " Changmin memejamkan mata.

"Cantik. Cantik sekali. Jangan tutupi tubuhmu, Manis," rayunya.

Udara yang berhembus dari jendela yang terbuka seolah mengingatkan bahwa mereka sekarang masih berada di ruang tamu Changmin. Dengan tanggap namja itu bertanya, 'Kau mau melakukannya disini atau ?"

"Di kamarku saja."

Kamar itu gelap. Hanya ada cahaya yang masuk dari jendela. Ketika si namja hendak menyalakan lampu meja, Changmin keberatan. "Jangan!"

"Wae?"

"Kaki kakiku sangat panjang " jawabnya dengan suara kecil, mengingat kejadian di masa lalu. Wajahnya menunduk.

"I don't think that s a problem." Namja itu menaikkan alis, bertanya.

"Dulu ada yang ketakutan melihat kakiku yang seperti jerapah ini."

Namja itu menyeringai. "Baby, your long legs are such a turn-on."

Dia mendorong tubuh Changmin hingga duduk di atas ranjangnya. Roknya masih tergantung di pinggangnya tapi Changmin sudah tidak malu lagi sekarang. Kedua tangannya terletak di samping tubuhnya. Namja itu berlutut dan mengambil satu kaki Changmin lalu memijat telapaknya perlahan.

"Mmm " desah Changmin tanpa bisa dicegah. Merasakan sentuhan jemari si namja yang kasar di kulitnya yang halus bagaikan sesuatu yang berlawanan tapi membuat penasaran. Namja itu masih memegang salah satu kaki Changmin yang panjang lalu menciumnya mulai pergelangannya.

Karena tidak tahan duduk, akhirnya Changmin membaringkan dirinya di ranjang. Kedua dadanya yang telanjang bergerak naik turun dengan cepat. Kelopak matanya yang terpejam, bergerak-gerak menahan gairah.

Tangan-tangan besar si namja sudah sampai di lututnya, di ujung gaunnya. Dia mengangkat ujung gaun lalu melepasnya perlahan melewati kaki Changmin. Gesekan gaun dengan kulitnya hampir membuat Changmin merasa gila. Napasnya mulai memburu. Ketika gaunnya sudah sampai di pergelangan kaki, dia menemdangnya dengan tidak sabar hingga terlempar. "Palli."

"Wah wah, kau tidak sabaran sekali."

"Oppa, palli~"

Namja itu melepas panty yang dikenakan Changmin hingga yeoja itu tidak mengenakan apa pun kecuali sebuah kalung mutiara di lehernya. Tubuhnya benar-benar terekspos sekarang. Dia membuka sebelah mata dan mendapati si namja hanya menyeringai ke arahnya. Changmin menggerutu dan menggerakkan kakinya, meraih pinggang si namja dengan kakinya yang panjang itu hingga si namja jatuh menimpa tubuhnya di ranjang.

"Manis, kau benar-benar tidak sabaran ya rupanya," ucap si namja. Tubuhnya sedikit menunduk di ranjang. Kedua kakinya berlutut di samping tubuh Changmin. Sementara kedua kaki Changmin yang panjang membelit pinggang si namja.

"Diam dan cium aku."

Changmin menarik kerah kemeja si namja ke arahnya hingga dia bisa merasakan tubuh si namja yang lebih berat menindihnya. Si namja mematuhi perintah itu. Dia mencium bibir Changmin dan kedua tangannya memainkan dadanya yang bulat.

"Engghh~~ "

"Kau suka?"

Changmin mengangguk. "Teruskan, oppa. Aku ingin merasakan tangan-tangan besarmu meremas dadaku yang kedinginan," jawabnya sambil terengah-engah.

"Jangan kuatir. Semua bagian tubuhmu akan kuberi kasih sayang yang sama."

Tubuhnya semakin melengkung ketika ciuman si namja semakin lama semakin turun. Kini bibirnya menggantikan tangannya menempati payudaranya. Dijilatnya salah satu puting yang mengeras dengan lidahnya yang basah. Hanya menjilat dengan ujung lidah saja. Dia ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi yeoja yang berbaring di bawah tubuhnya itu.

"Kenapa berhenti?!" tuntut Changmin. "Jilat aku! Sentuh aku! Gigit aku! Do me now! Dan buka bajumu!" perintahnya tanpa ragu.

"Arasso. Arasso. Baiklah, Tuan Putri. Your wish is my command."

Wajah Changmin memerah ketika mendengar panggilan kehormatan itu. Namja bermata musang itu segera melepas pakaiannya sendiri hingga dia sama telanjangnya dengan Changmin. Changmin mendapati sebuah leher yang kuat di bawah wajahnya yang kecil. Dadanya yang bidang dan terbentuk dengan bagus. Kedua lengannya yang terlatih. Proporsi otot-otot yang mengagumkan tapi tidak berlebihan. Terlihat sekali bahwa namja ini rutin berolahraga.

Tubuh si namja terbungkus kulit yang kecoklatan untuk ukuran orang Korea. Kulitnya berkilat dalam keremangan cahaya lampu kamar Changmin yang berwarna keemasan. Sedikit ke bawah, tubuhnya menyempit di bagian pinggang layaknya namja. Those abs are to die for. Rasanya Changmin ingin segera menancapkan gigi-giginya di sana. Kedua kaki yang kuat dan liat menopang tubuhnya.

Semakin ke bawah, Changmin mendapati 'benda' yang membuat tenggorokannya tidak bisa menelan ludah dengan baik. Junior si namja yang berukuran lumayan. Itu pun masih dalam keadaan 'tertidur.' Changmin gemetar sekaligus penasaran karena membayangkan bahwa 'benda' itulah yang akan memasuki tubuhnya.

"Aaa " Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari bibir Changmin. Tubuh namja ini hampir mendekati sempurna. Mantel panjang yang tadi dikenakannya benar-benar menyembunyikan aset-asetnya dengan baik.

_"You like what you see?"_ goda si namja.

Yeoja berambut coklat itu menggerutu tapi sedetik kemudian mendesah nikmat ketika si namja menindih tubuhnya lagi dan kembali memainkan payudaranya. Kali ini tangannya yang besar menangkup bagian tubuh Changmin yang berbentuk bulat itu. Dia meremasnya dengan lembut dan memainkan putingnya. Mengelus dan mencubit bergantian. Lagi-lagi Changmin mendesah dan semakin melengkungkan tubuhnya bagai kucing betina.

"Ya! Ya! Teruskan~" pinta Changmin tanpa malu. Kakinya menggesek seprai dengan tidak sabar.

Namja itu mencium, menggigit, menjilat dan mencecap setiap inci dada dan perut Changmin tanpa kecuali. Lidahnya bergerak naik turun dan memutar. Seluruh indera Changmin terbangun dan merespon sentuhannya. Otot perut Changmin bergerak naik turun dengan intens ketika lidah si namja menjilati pusarnya dengan gerakan memutar. Yeoja itu hanya bisa pasrah dan membuat rambut si namja berantakan karena cengkeraman tangannya.

Bibir berbentuk hati itu semakin menuruni tubuh Changmin. Ketika sampai pada vagina Changmin, dia hanya melewatinya.

"Aghh kenapa kau melewati-'nya!'" teriak Changmin tidak terima.

Namja itu tidak menjawab melainkan mengangkat wajahnya, memandang Changmin. Rambut Changmin yang kecoklatan dan panjang tersebar di atas seprai yang berwarna gading itu. Bibirnya bengkak karena gigitannya. Kedua pipinya memerah. Dadanya naik turun dengan tidak beraturan. Kakinya yah bisa dibilang kakinya memang salah satu asetnya yang paling menonjol. Sangat panjang, jenjang dan langsing. Kaki yang sering menjadi objek fantasi para namja. Kaki yang hanya dimiliki supermodel kelas dunia. Tapi namja itu yakin bahwa Changmin bukan seorang model.

"Aku tidak mengira akan bertemu dengan macan betina yang sedang 'kelaparan' malam ini."

Perumpamaan itu membuat Changmin semakin terangsang. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. Tangannya berada di atas kepalanya, seolah dia berada dalam posisi menyerah dan pasrah. Kedua kakinya membuka dan menampakkan lubang surgawi yang telah basah.

"'Macan betina' ini akan memakan 'macan jantan' jika dia tidak segera bergerak."

Changmin membalas perkataan si namja. Dia mengarahkan kakinya yang panjang hingga menyentuh paha si namja yang sedang berdiri. Sambil berbaring, Changmin menggunakan ujung jari kakinya untuk menyusuri permukaan kulit paha si namja yang terasa padat dan liat hingga sampai ke pangkal pahanya dan berhenti disana. Melihat si namja hanya diam, Changmin semakin berani. Dia tersenyum menggoda. Ibu jari kakinya bergerak menuju ke arah junior si namja. Dengan pelan dia menggesekkan jari kakinya di atas benda yang menggantung itu, menyusurinya.

Tampaknya si namja mulai terpengaruh. Pelan-pelan juniornya mulai menegak. Napas si namja terasa memburu melihat pemandangan erotis yang ada di depannya dan merasakan sentuhan kulit Changmin di kulitnya sendiri yang kasar.

"Ah jinjja?"

"Neee~ Why don't you do me now, oppa?" tantang Changmin.

Si namja masih menahan diri. "Waeyo?"

Changmin tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Dia malah semakin menantang si namja. _"I think you have no balls, do you?"_

_"Well... I'm sure you are now starring at my balls... literally,"_ balas si namja.

Changmin diam tak berkutik. Skor 1 - 1. Dia kembali lagi kepada sifat manjanya. Bibirnya mengerucut. "Ternyata kau hanya mempermainkanku." Dia bangun dan duduk tapi si namja lebih gesit lagi. Ditindihnya tubuh langsing Changmin.

_"Surrender already?"_ Changmin terengah-engah merasakan berat tubuh namja itu di atas tubuhnya.

_"You're talking too much. Let's get it on."_

Namja itu menggeram dan menyambar bibir Changmin dengan bibirnya. Changmin tertawa di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Sepertinya namja itu tidak ingin bermain-main lagi. Tubuh Changmin dimiringkan lalu diangkatnya satu kaki Changmin hingga tegak lurus berdiri. Disaputnya kulit yang ada di belakang lutut itu dengan lidahnya. Sementara bibirnya bekerja, dia menempelkan selangkangannya ke selangkangan Changmin. Changmin bisa merasakan junior si namja.

"Ah!" Posisi ini membuat Changmin menggelinjang tidak karuan. Baru begini saja tapi dia sudah tambah bergairah. Padahal tadi dia memprotes ketika si namja melewati daerah kewanitaannya._ 'Kenapa aku bisa mudah sekali panas dengan namja ini.'_

"Kau model?" tanya si namja di sela-sela kegiatannya menjilati kaki Changmin. Yang ditanya hanya sanggup menggeleng, tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Napasnya naik turun. Kombinasi dari roll coaster emosi yang terjadi di acara blind date ditambah dengan rangsangan-rangsangan dari si namja atas tubuhnya membuat Changmin merasakan ketegangan di sekujur tubuhnya. Kewanitaannya pun semakin lama semakin basah. Changmin tidak tahan lagi dan dia memohon.

_"Please..."_

"Menyerah?"

"Kumohon, oppa..."

"Punya kondom?"

Jari Changmin menunjuk laci di bawah lampu meja yang ada di dekat ranjangnya. Si namja melepaskan diri dan segera membuka laci. Setelah mencari dengan seksama akhirnya dia menemukannya. Dengan cepat dia merobek bungkusnya dan memasangnya pada juniornya yang telah berdiri dengan tegak. Dia merayap ke atas ranjang lalu menarik tubuh Changmin hingga berada di bibir ranjang. Dia berlutut dan membuka kedua kaki Changmin dengan lebih lebar.

Changmin melenguh ketika merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan agak hangat mendarat di vaginanya. Refleks dia menggengam kepala si namja yang menjilati vaginanya. Pinggulnya pelan-pelan terangkat merespon rangsangan itu.

"Kau basah sekali. Rupanya sudah siap dari tadi." Dia melepas bibirnya. Ada sisa cairan Changmin di bibirnya. Si namja menggesekkan juniornya tepat di bibir vagina Changmin.

_"Please~"_ Changmin memohon. Pinggulnya terangkat semakin tinggi._ "All I wanna do is make a love to you. Say you want me too..."_

"Bersiaplah." Si namja menggesekkan juniornya lagi ke pintu lubang hangat itu. Kenapa terasa sempit sekali?!

Changmin meringis menahan rasa pedih dari bawah tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram bahu si namja dengan kuat hingga kuku-kukunya yang panjang menggores bahunya. Setitik air mata mulai muncul di pipinya.

"Tahanlah." Si namja rupanya menyadari ekspresi kesakitan Changmin. Kini juniornya sudah masuk seluruhnya dan tertanam ke dalam lubang yeoja berambut coklat itu. Si namja menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara rambut Changmin. Napasnya sudah sangat memburu. "Aku akan bergerak sekarang." Changmin mengangguk, masih memejamkan mata. Ekspresinya terlihat kesakitan.

Perlahan namja itu memundurkan tubuhnya lalu memajukannya lagi, memasukkan juniornya kembali. "Aahh~" Tubuh Changmin tersentak ke belakang dan dia mengerang.

"Bagus. Teruslah mengerang, Manis." Namja itu mengatur ritme permainannya setelah melihat reaksi Changmin.

"Aahh~ aahh~"

Junior si namja terus saja menggenjot lubang Changmin yang perawan. "Ugh... Wae..._ so tight... so soft..."_

Changmin meringis merasakan rasa tidak nyaman yang timbul. Tapi dia berusaha untuk menahannya. Kukunya semakin dalam menancap di kulit sang namja.

Dalam satu sentakan terakhir manja bermata musang menggeram. Dia menyemburkan cairannya di dalam pengamannya. Napasnya terengah-engah. Dia meletakkan kepalanya di sela-sela rambut Changmin. Si yeoja pun akhirnya bisa bernapas lega. Tubuhnya gemetar merasakan klimaksnya sendiri tidak lama kemudian. Mereka berdua berbaring dan merasakan napas masing-masing.

"Kau lumayan juga untuk ukuran perawan, Manis."

Changmin bergumam tidak jelas dan menutup matanya.

.

_It was a rainy night when he came into sight. Standing by the road. No umbrella no coat._

_So I pulled up along side. And I offered him a ride._

_He accepted with smile. So we drove for a while._

_We made magic that night. He did eveything right._

_I didn't ask him his name. The lonely guy in the rain..._

_-end_

Setitik air mata jatuh di atas tombol keyboard laptop Changmin ketika dia mengetik di jurnal online-nya. Dengan cepat dia menghapusnya mengingat saat ini dia sedang berada di kampus.

Setelah peristiwa Sabtu malam dengan si namja asing, Changmin bangun di hari Minggu dengan tubuh lelah dan mata bengkak karena kebanyakan menangis. Ketika Changmin membuka mata di pagi hari, sosok namja itu tidak ada di seluruh penjuru apartemennya. Dia tidak meninggalkan catatan atau petunjuk apa pun tentang keberadaannya. Dia muncul begitu saja di malam hujan deras itu dan lenyap begitu saja tanpa bekas.

Changmin menghabiskan hari Minggu-nya dengan menangis dan merenung. Dia sendiri bingung, kenapa harus menangis? Mereka tidak saling kenal. Changmin bahkan tidak menanyakan namanya. Mereka berdua adalah orang asing yang saling berbagi kehangatan tubuh.

Tapi Changmin merasa sangat kecewa dan kehilangan. Meski hanya semalam, dia merasa memiliki dan dimiliki oleh namja tampan berwajah kecil tersebut. Dia merasa dicintai dan mencintai namja itu.

Kesepian memang membuat seseorang mudah merasa jatuh cinta kepada siapa saja yang pertama kali ditemuinya. Untuk Changmin, kesepian ini sudah berlangsung lama.

_'Dia orang pertama yang menyentuhku hingga ke dasar diriku.'_

Bahkan di kampus pun Changmin tidak semangat bekerja. Dia hanya mengajar selama satu jam dan mahasiswanya bersorak senang ketika dia mengakhiri kelasnya.

_'Jika aku tidak mengambil sobekan koran yang mengenai wajahku ketika berjalan, aku tidak akan melihat iklan biro jodoh MIROTIC.'_

_'Jika aku tidak melihat iklan mereka, aku tidak akan ikut blind date.'_

_'Jika aku tidak ikut blind date, aku tidak akan mengalami kekecewaan kepada calon teman kencan.'_

_'Jika aku tidak kecewa dengan calon teman kencan, aku tidak akan menyetir sambil melamun hingga tersasar ke daerah yang tidak kukenal.'_

_'Jika aku tidak tersasar, aku tidak akan memberi tumpangan pada orang asing.'_

_'Jika aku tidak memberi tumpangan pada orang asing itu, kami tidak akan bercinta.'_

Begitu banyak pernyataan yang berada di dalam benak Changmin saat ini. Jika begini, jika begitu... Seandainya ini, seandainya itu... Di akhir perang batinnya, dia hanya bisa menerima bahwa ini memang harus terjadi. Pasti ada pelajaran yang bisa diambilnya.

Changmin tidak menghubungi Dara sampai tiga minggu berikutnya karena dia masih menyiapkan soal-soal untuk tes bagi para mahasiswanya. Setelah selesai mengadakan tes, Changmin berangkat ke kantor biro jodoh MIROTIC untuk menemui konsultan yang telah menyarankannya untuk ikut blind date itu.

"Saya sudah mendengar tentang insiden itu, Changmin-ssi. Kami berjanji akan lebih berhati-hati dalam melakukan screening test untuk calon klien kami di masa datang." Wajah Dara terlihat prihatin.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini juga bisa menjadi hikmah untuk saya. Semoga tidak ada klien wanita lain yang juga menjadi korban." Changmin berusaha terlihat tegar._ 'Iya, hikmahnya karena kecewa di acara blind date, aku jadi impulsif Sabtu kemarin. Aku sudah menjadi wanita sepenuhnya sekarang,'_ bisik Changmin dalam hati kecilnya.

"Kami merasa tidak enak kepada anda. Sekali lagi kami mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, Changmin-ssi." Dara membungkuk. "Emm, jika anda masih ingin mengikuti sesi blind date, kami persilakan lho~~"

Untuk seseorang yang baru saja mendapat pengalaman kurang menyenangkan dalam acara blind date, ditawari menjalani blind date lagi mungkin akan menjadi pengalaman yang traumatis. Tapi Changmin yang putus asa karena kehilangan jejak namja bermata musang, menerima saran dari Dara. Hari Sabtu dia kembali menjalani blind date. Kali ini dia sangat berhati-hati dan sangat selektif. Dia telah belajar dari pengalaman sebelumnya. Di akhir acara blind date, dia menjatuhkan pilihan kepada seorang namja bernama Park Yoochun.

Dia bekerja sebagai komposer lagu di sebuah agensi hiburan. Di mata Changmin, namja bersuara husky itu adalah orang yang romantis. Dia selalu mengantar Changmin setiap hari ke kampus meski tidak bisa mengantar Changmin pulang karena Yoochun sendiri masih harus bekerja. Jika si artis sedang menyiapkan album come back, Yoochun kadang berada di kantor agensi hingga larut malam, bahkan hingga pagi.

Tiap malam Yoochun akan mengirimkan puisi sebelum tidur untuk Changmin. Yoochun bahkan pernah menyanyikan sebuah lagu di sela-sela pembicaraan mereka melalui telepon. Lagu tersebut adalah ciptaannya yang dinyanyikan oleh penyanyi terkenal dan menjadi hits dimana-mana. Changmin berpikir bahwa Yoochun seharusnya menjadi penyanyi juga karena dia mempunyai suara yang bagus dan pandai menciptakan lagu.

"Oppa, kita kan sudah berhubungan selama sebulan dan aku masih belum tahu rumahmu dimana." Changmin sedikit memprotes ketika pada suatu hari Yoochun berkunjung ke rumahnya. Selama berkencan, mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu di rumah Changmin saja dan belum pernah pergi keluar, ke cafe misalnya. Yoochun mengakui bahwa dia tidak terlalu suka pergi-pergi keluar. "Udara sedang panas sekali," begitu alasannya. "Lagipula aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan berbincang-bincang denganmu." Changmin tidak bertanya lagi. Dia sih senang-senang saja menghabiskan waktu di apartemennya dengan Yoochun.

Sedikit demi sedikit Changmin mulai belajar melupakan si namja bermata musang yang menghabiskan satu malam dengannya. Dia harus melakukannya. Jika tidak dia akan menjadi gila. Lagipula sekarang sudah ada Yoochun di sampingnya.

.

"Nngg, belum umma. Minnie belum mempunyai pacar."

Changmin terpaksa berbohong ketika suatu pagi Shim ahjumma meneleponnya ketika dia sedang di kampus. Umma-nya menelepon karena ingin mengetahui apakah Changmin sudah mempunyai kekasih. Dulu Changmin memberitahu salah satu alasannya ingin hidup di Seoul adalah ingin lebih mudah dalam mencari jodoh. Dan sekarang wajar saja jika umma-nya selalu menodongnya dengan pertanyaan tersebut. Apalagi Changmin berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun. Terakhir kali Changmin bercerita tentang kekasihnya adalah ketika dia berusia dua puluh satu tahun. Ya, namja yang mengatakan Changmin seperti jerapah itulah kekasih terakhirnya sebelum bertemu dengan Yoochun.

Dia mempunyai alasan tersendiri kenapa terpaksa berbohong kepada orang tuanya. Hubungannya dengan Yoochun baru berjalan sebulan. Mereka masih harus mengenal satu sama lain dengan lebih dalam. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Changmin juga belum terlalu yakin atas hubungannya dengan Yoochun. Rumah Yoochun saja dia belum tahu. Yoochun selalu mengelak jika Changmin meminta alamat rumahnya dan dia tidak pernah mengajak Changmin kesana. Seperti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh namjachingu-nya tersebut. Changmin memutuskan akan memberikan waktu bagi Yoochun untuk membuka diri. Changmin akan memberikan waktu bagi hubungan mereka.

Di sisi lain, Changmin sangat mengetahui bahwa kedua orang tuanya sudah sangat ingin menimang cucu. Apalagi keduanya juga sudah pensiun, yang artinya mereka akan lebih banyak berada di rumah. Jika orang tuamu lebih banyak berada di rumah, tidak ada hal lain yang ingin mereka lakukan selain menimang cucu. Apalagi Changmin juga anak mereka satu-satunya. Keluarga Shim tidak mempunyai anak lain untuk 'dipaksa' membuatkan mereka cucu, selain Changmin tentunya. Wajar saja jika mereka selalu merecoki Changmin dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Jika orangtuanya mengetahui bahwa Changmin sudah mempunyai pacar, maka mereka pasti memintanya segera menikah.

Changmin merasa terjepit di tengah-tengah antara Yoochun yang belum mau membuka diri sepenuhnya dan orangtuanya yang ingin segera memperoleh cucu darinya. Jalan satu-satunya adalah berbohong kepada orang tuanya. Dia juga harus lebih mengenal Yoochun.

_'Maaf, umma.'_ Changmin merasa tidak enak sendiri karena harus berbohong kepada mereka. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Changmin memegang handphone-nya dengan resah.

"Changmin seongsaenim, anda belum siap? Kita akan ke seminar sekarang." Kepala jurusan matematika tiba-tiba muncul di depan mejanya. Changmin baru saja ingat bahwa pagi ini beberapa perwakilan dari jurusan Matematika akan mengikuti seminar di salah satu hotel yang ada di pusat kota Seoul.

"Ah maaf. Kalau begitu saya akan segera bersiap-siap."

Rekan-rekan Changmin sudah mengemasi barang-barang mereka. Changmin pun segera mengambil tas kerjanya dan segera menyusul rekan-rekannya. Mereka naik bus milik kampus menuju ke hotel tersebut. Tempat parkir hotel tersebut sangat luas dan tidak dibatasi pagar. Di sana sudah sangat ramai. Peserta berdatangan dari seluruh penjuru negeri. Changmin berjalan bersama rekan-rekannya yang yeoja. Dia berjalan paling belakang seperti biasa. Meski demikian, tinggi tubuhnya tentu saja mencolok.

Tanpa disadarinya ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya. Tanpa sengaja seorang namja bermata musang melihat keramaian di depan suatu hotel ketika sedang berjalan. Sekelompok orang baru saja turun dari bis milik sebuah kampus yang cukup terkenal. Namja itu tahu kampus tersebut. Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah seorang yeoja yang tinggi tubuhnya sangat mencolok. Apalagi dia berjalan paling belakang di antara teman-temannya. Dia juga tampak paling muda daripada rekan-rekannya yang jelas-jelas lebih berumur.

Namja itu memperhatikan si yeoja dengan seksama. Dia mengenakan blus tanpa lengan berwarna putih. Rok H-line coklat muda lima belas senti di atas lutut tampak membungkus kakinya dengan baik. Sepatu kerjanya hanya setinggi lima senti tapi tetap saja membuatnya terlihat lebih tinggi daripada yeoja lainnya. Rambutnya digelung di belakang kepala dan dia mengenakan kacamata minus. Dia menjinjing sebuah tas kerja dan di bahunya ada tas wanita. Secara keseluruhan dia tampak seperti wanita karir.

Namja itu menelan ludah. Terlihat sebagian tungkai si yeoja yang jenjang. Betisnya... Pahanya... Masih diingatnya dengan baik ketika tungkai panjang itu membelit pinggangnya. Tiba-tiba namja itu merasa cuaca hari ini lebih panas daripada biasanya.

Karena penasaran, si namja mengikuti kemana rombongan itu akan pergi. Mereka masuk ke dalam hotel dan menuju ke suatu ruangan. Di depan pintunya ada standee (A/N: di Indonesia biasanya disebut 'X-banner') yang bertuliskan seminar matematika untuk guru dan dosen seluruh Korea. Namja itu bersembunyi di balik tanaman dekat ruangan seminar. Dia melihat si yeoja tersenyum kepada penerima tamu dan menuliskan namanya di buku tamu. 1, 2, 3, 4... Dia menghitung ada empat orang yang mengisi buku tamu setelah si yeoja. Setelah itu sepi, belum ada peserta yang datang dan menulis di buku tamu lagi.

Dengan cepat dia keluar dari balik tanaman dan berjalan menuju meja penerima tamu, berakting sebagai peserta seminar. Dia mengangguk kepada si penerima tamu dan segera mengambil pulpen, pura-pura hendak menulis nama tapi diam-diam menghitung nama yang ada disitu. 1, 2, 3, 4... Dia menghitung dari bawah. Tertulis nama 'Shim Changmin' pada baris ke-5 dari bawah. Dapat! Semoga dia tidak salah.

"Maaf, apakah disini tempat seminar sejarah?" tanyanya berpura-pura.

Si penerima tamu memasang tampang terkejut seolah berkata apa-anda-tidak-bisa-membaca-tulisan-yang-ada-disin i. "Disini tempat seminar matematika."

Namja itu menepuk dahinya. "Ah rupanya saya salah tempat. Maafkan saya. Terima kasih."_ 'Rupanya aku punya bakat akting juga.'_ Dia segera berlalu.

_Shim Changmin... Shim Changmin..._ Namja itu mencatat namanya di selembar brosur yang tadi sempat diambilnya di meja penerima tamu. Shim Changmin dari universitas ternama itu. Namja itu penasaran dengan profesi Changmin, apakah dia sungguh-sungguh seorang dosen.

Menuruti rasa ingin tahunya, namja itu menuju ke kampus Changmin. Setelah bertanya kesana kemari akhirnya dia mendapat info dimana tempat gedung jurusan Matematika berada. Ternyata yeoja bernama Shim Changmin itu benar-benar seorang dosen. Hal ini diketahui si namja setelah dia mendapati nama Changmin di jadwal kuliah yang terpasang di depan tiap kelas. Setelah selesai mencatatnya, namja itu menyimpannya baik-baik.

Keesokan harinya si namja diam-diam sudah menyatroni kampus Changmin meski dia tahu bahwa Changmin tidak ada jadwal mengajar hari ini. Dia hanya ingin tahu apakah Changmin tetap masuk kerja meski tidak ada jadwal. Dan ternyata Changmin memang wajib ke kampus meski tidak ada jadwal mengajar. Si namja mengenakan topi dan kacamata hitam untuk menyamarkan penampilannya. Beruntung sekali kondisi kampus sedang ramai. Jam kuliah belum dimulai sehingga mahasiswa berkeliaran di depan kelas atau di lorong kampus.

Namja itu menyelinap dengan mudah di antara para mahasiswa yang berseliweran. Setelah menemukan satu ruangan yang bertuliskan_ 'Ruangan Dosen,'_ dia mengintip ke dalam. Orang luar memang bisa melihat ke dalam dengan mudah karena dipasangi kaca bening di luarnya. Ada beberapa dosen yang sedang berada di dalam. Si namja mendapati Changmin sedang duduk di kursinya sambil memeriksa kertas-kertas. Hari ini rambutnya dikuncir kuda dan membuatnya tampak lebih muda.

.

Changmin melepas sepatunya begitu saja begitu sampai di dalam apartemen. Dia tidak langsung meletakkan sepatunya di rak tapi membiarkannya tergeletak di lantai begitu saja. Dibantingnya tubuhnya yang langsing ke sofa yang ada di ruang tamu. Hari ini rasanya penat sekali meski dia tidak ada jadwal mengajar. Seharian hanya berada di ruang dosen -dan keluar sekali hanya untuk makan siang di kantin- benar-benar membuatnya merasa bosan. Untung saja jam empat dia sudah pulang sehingga tidak terjebak dalam kebosanan lebih lama lagi.

Dia sedang tiduran di sofa sambil meluruskan kakinya ketika bunyi bel pintu berbunyi dan membuyarkan lamunannya. Changmin jarang sekali mendapat tamu. Jika ada, itu biasanya bibi pengurus apartemen atau orang pengantar makanan cepat saji. Tetangganya juga jarang bertamu. Oleh karena itu Changmin merasa heran. Apalagi sekarang masih pukul setengah lima sore dan dia tidak merasa sedang menunggu siapa-siapa. Dia juga tidak ada janji dengan Yoochun hari ini.

"Ya, ya. Sebentar."

Sosok seorang namja muncul ketika dia membuka pintu apartemennya. Untuk sesaat sel-sel otaknya terasa blank. Dia butuh waktu mencerna siapa orang yang berdiri di depannya. Sepertinya dia pernah bertemu namja ini.

Seorang namja bermata musang berdiri di depannya. Dia mengenakan t-shirt beserta jaket dan celana jins. Rambutnya tersisir dengan rapi. Suasana lorong apartemennya sangat terang karena sinar matahari sore masuk dan itu membuat Changmin menyadari bahwa si namja mempunyai bekas luka di bawah mata kirinya yang tertutup kacamata berlensa bening. Bibir berbentuk hati itu rasanya tidak asing. Ketika akhirnya ingat, wajahnya memerah.

"Oh!"

Dia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, terlalu terkejut. Namja yang diam-diam dirindukannya. Sudah lama Changmin memendam perasaan ingin bertemu lagi dengannya. Ketika sedang berada di jalan, dia berharap bisa bertemu si namja di tengah keramaian tanpa sengaja. Changmin berharap bisa melihat si namja di antara orang-orang yang sedang berjalan. Changmin bahkan pernah sekali bermimpi tentangnya. Sekarang, di depan pintu rumahnya, berdirilah namja yang pernah menghabiskan satu malam dengannya.

"Jung Yunho imnida."

Changmin masih terpaku hingga dia mendengar si namja menyebut namanya. 'Jung Yunho... Jung Yunho... Tidak pernah mendengarnya,' bisik hati kecilnya.

"Shim Changmin imnida," jawabnya ketika mendengar seseorang memperkenalkan diri kepadanya, Changmin otomatis menyebutkan namanya juga.

"Boleh aku masuk?" pinta Yunho.

Seolah baru tersadar jika tamunya menunggu dipersilakan masuk, Changmin menjawab. "Te... tentu saja. Silakan." Dia menggeser tubuhnya supaya Yunho bisa masuk. Dia bisa mencium aroma cologne yang dipakai Yunho. Mengingatkannya akan kejadian di Sabtu malam beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Di sinilah mereka sekarang, berada di ruang tamu apartemennya. Changmin duduk sambil menundukkan kepala, tidak mampu memandang tamunya. Diam-diam meremas-remas tangannya sendiri. Sudah sekian lama Changmin ingin bertemu dengan Yunho. Tapi setelah bertemu lagi dengannya, Changmin merasa sangat malu akan peristiwa itu. Wajahnya terasa panas. Hampir semenit suasana hening.

Yunho berdehem sebelum berkata. "Aku datang kesini untuk minta maaf."

Otak rasional Changmin menangkap kata-kata Yunho. "Eh?" Dia tidak paham dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Yunho. Mata mereka bertemu. Yunho menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Changmin balik menatapnya. Pandangannya tertuju pada bibir Yunho yang berbentuk hati. Masih diingatnya ketika bibir itu menyusuri permukaan kulitnya. Changmin melenguh pelan dan memandang ke arah lain.

"Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena memaksamu untuk tinggal... Yunho-ssi." Changmin berjengit ketika menyebut nama namja itu. Terasa sangat aneh di lidahnya karena dia baru mengetahui namanya sekarang.

Yunho membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Dia menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, tidak. Aku yang bersalah. Aku baru saja keluar wajib militer dan membutuhkan wanita saat itu."

Changmin tidak mau kalah. "Dan aku butuh seseorang menyentuhku setelah enam tahun sendirian." Dia menyesali ucapannya. Itu sama saja dengan membuka rahasianya sendiri. Changmin mengerang dan menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Malu. "Aghh, kenapa aku mengatakan ituu~"

"Hmm."

"Lu... lupakan saja." Changmin masih saja menutupi wajahnya. Sekarang namja itu mengetahui sebab kenapa Changmin memintanya tinggal pada malam itu.

"Jadi... kita berdua memang sama-sama sedang membutuhkan seseorang waktu itu..." Yunho menyimpulkan. Dia mengangguk-angguk. "Aku paham sekarang."

"Kurang lebih seperti itu," timpal Changmin pelan.

"Kurasa kita impas. Tidak ada yang bersalah dalam hal ini."

"Eh benarkah?" Changmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata bambinya. Yunho mendapati bahwa kebiasaan Changmin itu sangat imut.

"Tentu saja. Jadi berhentilah meminta maaf dan pandang aku."

Changmin mendongakkan wajah. Sudut-sudut bibir Yunho terangkat dan membentuk sebuah senyum tipis. Mau tak mau Changmin juga ikut tersenyum meski malu-malu.

"Nah, kau terlihat lebih baik ketika tersenyum."

Ucapan itu membuat Changmin salah tingkah. Kepalanya terasa melayang. Dia tidak terbiasa dipuji secara terang-terangan, apalagi oleh namja tampan seperti Yunho. Penampilan Yunho yang rapi memang menambah ketampananannya, tapi Changmin lebih suka rambut Yunho yang acak-acakan ketika jari-jarinya menyusup di dalamnya.

_'Ugh, kenapa aku mengingatnya.'_

"Jadi bagaimana kabarmu?" Yunho berdehem.

"Eh aku?" Changmin menunjuk ke arah hidungnya.

Yunho mengangguk.

"Umm, beginilah." Changmin mengedikkan bahu seolah berkata 'inilah aku.'  
"Maksudku... eh, apakah aku menyakitimu..."

Yunho tidak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya karena Changmin segera menutup wajahnya. "Aghh, kenapa kau menanyakan itu. Aku merasa malu sekali." Dia tidak perlu diingatkan jika sudah bersikap seperti wanita jalang karena sangat agresif malam itu.

"Maaf."

Changmin menghela napas tapi dia lega bisa bertemu dengan namja ini. "Jadi kedatanganmu kesini hanya untuk minta maaf..." Changmin meremas roknya dengan sedikit gugup. Tidak setiap hari dia menghabiskan malam dengan namja yang tidak dikenalnya lalu dengan mudah berbincang-bincang dengannya layaknya teman biasa.

"Sebetulnya tujuanku kesini bukan itu saja." Yunho membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Aku... ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh."

"Mengenal? Bagaimana maksudnya?"

Yunho memandang Changmin lurus-lurus. "Aku tertarik padamu."

Changmin mengeluh dalam hati. Perasaannya kembali jungkir balik. Pertama-tama senang karena bisa bertemu dengan Yunho. Yang kedua merasa tersanjung karena Yunho bilang bahwa dia tertarik kepadanya. Tapi kenapa Changmin merasa sedih? Dia melayangkan pandangan ke sudut terjauh di ruang tamunya.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa menerima perhatianmu."

"Wae?"

"Aku sudah punya kekasih." Changmin sangat menyesal harus mengatakan ini. Matanya terlihat sedih.

Yunho terdiam. Sedikit tidak menyangka jika yeoja itu sudah mempunyai kekasih. Ketika mereka berjumpa beberapa minggu yang lalu, Changmin menangis karena dia belum menemukan jodoh padahal sudah mengikuti acara perjodohan. Tapi sekarang rupanya Changmin sudah sukses mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Yunho rupanya menganggap remeh Changmin. Yeoja yang menarik seperti dirinya tentu saja dengan mudah bisa mendapatkan pasangan, bukan?

"Siapa namanya? Bekerja dimana?"

"Park Yoochun. Dia bekerja di agensi hiburan X." Sedetik kemudian Changmin merasa heran. "Untuk apa kau bertanya? Belum tentu kenal kan?"

"Ah, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat kepadamu dan Park Yoochun-ssi." Yunho memaksakan sebuah senyum.

"Terima kasih."

"Sudah berapa lama kalian menjalin hubungan?"

"Belum lama kok."

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam. Yunho berdehem lagi dan membuat Changmin sedikit kaget saking sepinya suasana. "Kalau begitu, bisakah kita berteman?"

Merasa tidak enak menolak, Changmin menjawab, "Tentu."

Yunho kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari dalam dompetnya. "Ini kartu namaku." Kartu namanya sederhana. Berwarna putih bersih dan hurufnya berwarna merah terang. Hanya ada nama dan nomor telepon Yunho disitu. Selain itu tidak ada keterangan apapun.

"Maaf jika aku bertanya, tapi apakah pekerjaanmu?" Changmin tidak menutupi rasa ingin tahunya. Informasi di kartu nama itu terlalu minim.

"Penulis," jawab Yunho pendek.

"Apa yang kau tulis?"

"Aku masih merintis karir. Sudah menulis beberapa novel tapi belum pernah dipublikasikan. Aku juga ingin menulis biografi tokoh-tokoh ternama."

"Umurmu dua puluh sembilan dan baru merintis karir penulis?" tanya Changmin tidak percaya.

"Sebelum wajib militer aku kerja disana sini. Berpindah-pindah jabatan pekerjaan. Baru setelah wajib militer aku berniat serius terhadap profesi ini," jelas Yunho.

"Oke aku paham sekarang," angguk Changmin. "Kalau aku bekerja di kampus sebagai dosen. Ah ini kartu namaku." Changmin meraih tasnya dan mengambil kotak kartu nama di dalamnya.

_'Aku tahu.'_ "Changmin seongsaenim?"

Changmin menepiskan tangan ke udara, merasa terganggu. "Yang memanggil seperti itu hanya mahasiswa dan kolegaku."

"Lalu apa panggilanmu?"

"Biasanya teman memanggilku Changminnie atau Minnie."

"Aah Minnie~" Yunho mengangguk-angguk. "Bolehkah aku memanggilmu 'Manis' saja?"

_Blush~_ Changmin memerah dengan sukses karena teringat akan malam ketika mereka bersama. Tangannya menutup wajah. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng. Tapi ketika diilihatnya Yunho menyeringai, Changmin menyadari dia sedang digoda. Yeoja itu jadi bersungut-sungut. "Kau menggodaku."

"Hmm, kau memang gampang sekali digoda. Umurmu dua puluh tujuh tahun tapi masih malu dengan hal-hal seperti itu."

Changmin memberengut. "Jika kau hanya ingin menggodaku, lebih baik kau pulang saja huh!"

"Jadi kau mengusirku?" Yunho memasang tampang sedih.

"Habis..."

"Arasso, arasso." Namja itu bangkit dari duduknya. Dipandangnya Changmin sebelum berlalu. "Aku serius, Minnie. Kuharap kita benar-benar bisa berteman." Dia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Changmin. Genggaman tangannya terasa kuat.

"Teman." Changmin mengangguk saja.

Setelah Yunho pergi dari apartemennya, Changmin merenung. Semuanya sudah terlambat. Jika saja namja itu datang sebelum Yoochun, mungkin Changmin akan setuju menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Yunho datang setelah Changmin memiliki Yunho. 'Aku harus memandangnya sebagai teman mulai sekarang,' niat Changmin.

.

Lain Changmin, lain pula dengan Yunho. Dia mempunyai rencana tersendiri. Besok dia akan mencari informasi mengenai namja bernama Park Yoochun yang bekerja di agensi X. Untung saja Changmin tidak pelit info. Jika yeoja itu tidak mengatakan di mana Park Yoochun ini bekerja, mungkin saja Yunho akan pusing membuka-buka buku telepon untuk mencari tahu siapa saja orang-orang yang bernama Park Yoochun di Seoul.

Yunho juga tahu lokasi agensi itu karena kenalannya ada yang bekerja disitu. Suatu kebetulan yang menguntungkan. Yunho tidak perlu repot-repot stalking ke gedung agensi tersebut. Dia cukup menelepon kenalannya dan meminta tolong supaya diberikan informasi tentang Park Yoochun. Tiga hari kemudian informasi tersebut didapatnya beserta foto namjachingu Changmin.

Setelah itu barulah Yunho pergi ke alamat Park Yoochun yang tertera di pesan yang dikirim oleh kenalannya. Jam tujuh pagi Yunho sudah siaga di dekat rumah Park Yoochun. Dia mengenakan topi dan kacamata hitam serta jaket yang kerahnya dinaikkan. Ketika melihat Yoochun keluar rumahnya, dia langsung memotretnya.

_Klik... Klik... Klik..._

Setelah mendapat apa yang dicarinya, Yunho masih menunggu hingga Yoochun masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Yunho mengikuti mobil Yoochun hingga sampai di apartemen Changmin. Yoochun tidak keluar dari mobilnya tapi Changmin-lah yang keluar menemuinya kemudian mereka berangkat bersama-sama.

Yunho merasa sedikit heran. Jadi namja itu mengantarkan Changmin pagi ini. Apakah dia tiap hari melakukannya? Jika Changmin tidak membawa mobil ke kampus, apakah pulangnya dia naik transportasi umum? Bus? Kereta?

Dia mendapat jawabannya ketika Changmin pulang diantar seorang yeoja bernama Victoria. Yunho merasa lega. Jadi bukan Yoochun yang mengantarnya pulang. Changmin juga tidak perlu repot-repot menunggu bus atau kereta.

Changmin sedang berada di apartemen Victoria pada hari Minggu. Semalam dia menginap disana. Dia tidak menghabiskan malam Minggu bersama Yoochun karena namja itu beralasan bahwa dia harus menyelesaikan lagu-lagunya karena ada artis yang akan come back. Changmin tidak keberatan. Itu sudah resiko pekerjaan Yoochun yang tidak kenal waktu. Dia sendiri tahu artis yang bersangkutan.

Changmin dan Victoria mengobrol semalam suntuk. Kebanyakan bercerita tentang pacar masing-masing. Changmin merasa bangga karena dia sekarang juga mempunyai bahan cerita bersama Victoria. Selama ini dia hanya mendengarkan saja jika Vic sedang bercerita tentang namjachingu-nya. Mereka baru tidur pukul empat dini hari dan bangun pukul sepuluh.

Dia sedang mengamati Vic yang menyiapkan sereal untuk mereka berdua ketika handphone-nya berbunyi. Ketika melihat caller ID, rasanya matanya hamppir copot. Yunho meneleponnya. Changmin tahu karena dia sudah menyimpan nomor Yunho sesuai dengan yang ada kartu namanya. Tidak salahkah? Kenapa namja itu meneleponnya?

"Yeobosseyo." Tangan Changmin gemetar ketika menekan tombol hijau.

"Changminnie?"

Panggilan kesayangan itu membuat telinganya memerah.

"Ne... ne..."

"Maaf mengganggumu di hari libur begini."

"Tidak apa-apa. Eh... ada apa?"

Hampir saja Changmin keceplosan menyebut 'oppa.' Diliriknya Victoria. Changmin belum memberitahunya tentang Yunho.

"Kau ada acara tidak? Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang."

Victoria memandang Changmin dengan terang-terangan. Ingin tahu siapa yang menelepon.

"Kapan? Dimana?"

"Di cafe 'Bolero' jam satu siang." Yunho menyebutkan alamatnya.

"Baiklah. Kita bertemu disana."

"Siapa?" tanya Vic setelah Changmin menutup teleponnya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa." Changmin memalingkan wajah, tak ingin Vic melihat wajahnya memerah.

"Bohong."

Changmin mengangkat bahu. Tidak ingin membahas lebih lanjut. Dia segera memakan serealnya. Setelah sarapan Changmin pamit pulang. Di rumah pun dia sibuk memikirkan tentang pertemuannya dengan Yunho siang ini. Dia tidak memikirkan tentang penyebab kenapa Yunho ingin bertemu. Dia lebih sibuk memikirkan baju apa yang akan dipakainya.

_'Kenapa aku jadi repot seperti ini? Ini bukan kencan. Dia kan temanku,'_ batinnya. Jika hendak bertemu Yoochun saja dia tidak pernah bingung dengan pakaiannya, kenapa sekarang dia bingung sendiri ketika hendak bertemu Yunho?

Setelah membongkar-bongkar lemarinya, Changmin menetapkan pilihan kepada rok jins pendek berwarna ungu yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Untuk atasannya dia mengenakan loose shirt longgar berwarna krem. Rambutnya dikuncir kuda di pucuk kepala kemudian dikepang hingga menjuntai. Karena hari panas, dia ingin mengenakan flip flop saja supaya tidak gerah.

Saat ini jam makan siang dan suasana cafe lumayan ramai. Changmin celingukan mencari Yunho diantara orang-orang yang memenuhi tempat itu. Ah, rupanya dia duduk di pojok sambil memainkan handphone-nya.

"Annyeong oppa," sapanya.

Yunho meletakkan handphone-nya dan berdiri menyambut Changmin. Dia memperhatikan yeoja itu mulai dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Wajahnya terlihat kemerahan, mungkin karena cuaca panas di luar. Dia mengoleskan eyeliner dan maskara yang mempertegas bentuk matanya. Bibirnya tersaput lipgloss.

"Kau berdandan dulu sebelum bertemu denganku. Aku merasa tersanjung."

"Aku pulang saja."

Changmin membalikkan badan dan hendak melangkah pergi ketika Yunho menahan tangannya. "Kau ini..."

"Habis oppa selalu menggodaku." Changmin mengerucutkan bibir. Namja ini selalu saja berhasil membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar.

"Yah, aku hanya ingin melihat senyummu, bukan bibirmu yang cemberut."

Changmin mengabaikannya. Pandangannya melekat ke arah Yunho yang hari ini tampak luar biasa tampan seperti biasanya. Kacamata yang dipakainya menambah kesan intelek dan membuatnya terlihat lebih menarik. "Sebetulnya ada apa oppa memintaku kemari?"

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku makan." Yunho melempar seulas senyum. Lagi-lagi Changmin merasakan hatinya rontok.

_'Ingat Changmin, kau sudah memiliki Yoochun.'_

Changmin menerima buku menu yang disodorkan Yunho. Dia melihat-lihat daftar menu. Banyak sekali makanan favoritnya disini. Dia menelan ludah. Baru melihat gambarnya saja sudah ngiler, bagaimana jika sudah dihidangkan? "Kau serius ingin mentraktirku makan?"

"Tentu saja. Pilihlah yang kau suka. Aku ke toilet dulu ya."

Selesai memberikan pesanannya kepada pelayan, Changmin meraih kotak bedaknya dan memeriksa penampilannya. Syukurlah wajahnya tidak berminyak dan rambutnya masih terlihat oke._ 'Tunggu Changmin, ini bukan kencan.'_ Dia menghembuskan napas._ 'Yoochun oppa belum pernah mengajakku berkencan di luar seperti ini. Kami hanya berada di apartemenku saja. Selalu memasak bersama-sama.'_

Changmin merasa bukan alasan ekonomi yang menjadi penyebab Yoochun tidak pernah mengajaknya jalan ke mall atau cafe. Dia yakin sekali bahwa Yoochun bukan namja dengan uang pas-pasan. Royalti dari menciptakan lagu tentu tidak sedikit, apalagi jika lagu tersebut menjadi hits serta laku keras di pasaran. Lagipula Changmin tidak meminta diajak ke restoran mahal atau apa. Dia hanya ingin berjalan-jalan bersama pacarnya di tengah keramaian. Bergandengan tangan dan mengobrol. Mungkin juga memamerkan pacarnya jika dia bertemu dengan temannya. Changmin menghela napas.

"Kenapa? Apakah aku terlalu lama meninggalkanmu?"

Changmin tidak menjawab. Yunho menatap yeoja itu lalu dia meraih buku menu yang ada di meja. "Sudah memesan makanan?" Changmin mengangguk. "Kurasa aku juga harus segera memesan makanan. Aku lapar sekali. Kurasa aku bisa memakanmu." Yunho memegang buku menu tapi matanya memandang kepada Changmin.

"Hentikan itu!"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa sih kau selalu menggodaku?" Changmin mencengkeram tasnya erat-erat. Kenapa namja ini selalu saja melakukannya? Tidak tahukah Yunho jika Changmin merasa seperti mengkhianati Yoochun karena diam-diam menikmati flirting yang dilakukan namja berkaca mata itu? "Jika tidak suka, kenapa kau tidak membalas omonganku?"

"Aku tidak pandai berkata-kata sepertimu."

"Tidak pandai berkata-kata? Tidak mungkin. Kau kan dosen."

"Jangan bawa-bawa profesi disini."

Pelayang menginterupsi mereka dan menghidangkan pesanan Changmin. Ttekbokki, kimchi, sup, bulgogi, omurice, dan ice tea. Masing-masing dua porsi. Mata musang Yunho membesar melihat pesanan Changmin yang tidak tanggung-tanggung. Dia sendiri hanya memesan kimchi, nasi goreng dan jus tomat saja.

Akhirnya Changmin merasa menemukan cara untuk membalas namja itu. Dia sudah memesan banyak makanan. "Jal mokkesumnida. Selamat makan, oppa," seringainya sambil memasukkan sesuap kimchi ke dalam mulutnya. Dengan cepat dia menghabiskan kimchi dan beralih ke hidangan lainnya.

Baru kali ini Yunho tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa melihat nafsu makan Changmin yang luar biasa untuk yeoja sepertinya. Dia sibuk bengong daripada menyantap makanannya.

"Wae, oppa? Kau tidak makan?"

"Melihatmu makan saja rasanya aku sudah kenyang."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Changmin merasa tersinggung. Apakah Yunho akan menyebutnya rakus?

"Hmm, tidak apa-apa. Aku suka yeoja yang makan banyak dan tidak jaim."

"Dan apa pula itu maksudnya?"

"Yah kau tahu. Biasanya kan kalian makan sedikit, diet ini itu... begitulah."

"Siapa_ 'kalian'_ itu? Aku bukan seperti yeoja yang biasanya kau kenal, tahu!"

"Memang bukan."

Yunho meletakkan sumpitnya dan memandang Changmin yang sibuk memakan pesanannya. Changmin benar-benar menikmati makanannya seolah-olah sudah lama tidak makan. Dia benar-benar seperti anak kecil ketika sedang makan. Begitu polos dan apa adanya. Tidak sok rapi dan dibuat-buat. Kadang ada noda bumbu di sudut bibirnya dan dia tidak mengetahuinya. Sekarang dia beralih ke mangkuk yang berisi bulgogi. Diambilnya satu potong daging dengan hati-hati.

"Sepertinya enak. Tolong suapi aku."

"Eehh? Ini?" Changmin mengangkat daging yang akan dimakannya.

Yunho tidak menjawab melainkan membuka mulutnya. Melihat itu, Changmin mengarahkan potongan daging tersebut ke Yunho sambil tangannya berada di bawah dagu si namja. Seperti menyuapi anak kecil. Namja itu memejamkan mata. "Enak."

"Benarkah? Aku juga harus mencobanya." Changmin memasukkan sepotong daging ke mulutnya. "Uh, kenapa pedas sekali." Dia terbatuk dan segera meminum ice tea-nya.

"Aku juga haus." Yunho menyambar gelas ice tea milik Changmin yang baru saja diminum oleh si empunya. Diminumnya cairan berwarna coklat berkilauan itu hingga habis.

"Hei! Itu minumanku!" protes Changmin.

"Kau lupa jika yang membayar disini itu aku. Jadi minumanmu adalah minumanku juga."

Changmin menggerutu tidak jelas. Sadar bahwa saat ini dia sedang ditraktir. "Kau kan bisa saja memesan minuman lagi."

"Aku sengaja tidak melakukannya. Ingin minum dari gelas bekasmu saja."

"Kenapa begitu? Kau aneh." Changmin mengerutkan dahi. Benar-benar orang aneh. Masa ingin minum dari gelas bekas orang lain?

"Sebab aku ingin sekali menciummu. Jika langsung kulakukan padamu, kau pasti akan marah. Jadi aku menciummu secara tidak langsung melalui gelas itu." Yunho menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan memandang lekat-lekat yeoja yang duduk di depannya.

_Blush~_ Wajah Changmin memerah tapi dia mengabaikannya. Merasa mulai terbiasa dengan flirting yang dilakukan Yunho meski tak urung hatinya tetap berdebar-debar juga. "Kurasa aku memerlukan minum lagi." Tangannya menjawil pelayan yang lewat di sampingnya. Sebelum memesan, dia menoleh kepada Yunho. "Jadi, aku ditraktir kan?"

"Tentu. Seorang namja selalu menepati janjinya," jawab Yunho. "Pesanlah lagi jika kau mau."

Changmin mendikte si pelayan. "Saya ingin pesan fried potato, banana split dan air mineral, terima kasih." Wajahnya terlihat puas. Yunho sendiri hanya memesan bluberry cake sebagai makanan penutup.

"Bagaimana perkembangan pekerjaanmu?" tanya Changmin tiba-tiba.

"Hmm..." Yunho memasang pose berpikir. "Masih akan memulai proyek baru."

"Proyek apa?"

"Ada beberapa tokoh yang akan kutulis biografinya."

Changmin merasa tertarik. Mungkinkah ada tokoh-tokoh nasional di dalamnya? "Wah, siapa saja mereka?"

"Itu masih rahasia. Mungkin baru tahun depan dimulai."

"Lalu apa kegiatanmu sekarang jika proyek itu baru dimulai tahun depan?"

"Kau tahu, penulis itu bekerja sesuai mood. Jika sedang tidak dikejar deadline naik cetak, maksudku. Saat ini aku sedang mengedit naskah novelku sebelum dikirim ke publishing agency," jelas Yunho.

"Apa yang kau tulis?"

"Novel action. Mungkin kau tidak tertarik."

Ketika pesanan Changmin datang, dia langsung melahapnya hingga tidak bersisa. Setelah itu dia terduduk kekenyangan di kursi. Untung sekali meja mereka tertutup taplak sehingga Changmin bisa meluruskan kaki di bawah meja. Yunho meminta pelayan untuk membereskan piring-piring kotor dari meja mereka. Ketika meja sudah bersih, dia merasa inilah saat yang tepat untuk menunjukkan sesuatu kepada Changmin.

"Changmin, tujuanku mengajakku bertemu bukan hanya sekedar ingin mentraktirmu saja..." Dia memulai pembicaraan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu. Tapi sebelumnya aku tidak ingin kau marah padaku."

"Kenapa aku harus marah, oppa?"

"Sebab sesuatu yang akan kutunjukkan ini berkaitan dengan dirimu."

Mendengar itu, Changmin menegakkan duduknya. Dia merasa buku kuduknya berdiri. "Ada apa ini sebenarnya?"

Yunho meraih tangan Changmin yang ada di atas meja. Kedua tangan besarnya meraih tangan Changmin yang lebih kecil darinya. Telapak tangan namja itu terasa hangat. Begitu pula dengan hati Changmin. Tapi dia masih belum paham. "Berjanjilah dulu bahwa kau tidak marah." Dia memandang Changmin lekat-lekat.

"Baiklah."

Yunho melepaskan tangannya dan meraih sesuatu dari dalam tasnya yang diletakkan di kursi. Sebuah amplop besar berwarna coklat. "Ini." Diletakkannya amplop itu di atas meja. "Bukalah."

"Apa ini?" Telapak tangan Changmin sedikit berkeringat. Jika melihat bahwa di depannya ada amplop, kemungkinan besar isinya adalah kertas.

Beberapa lembar foto berukuran 5R terdapat di dalamnya. Changmin ternganga. Foto Yoochun beserta seorang yeoja. Kelihatan sekali bahwa perut si yeoja membesar dan tampak hamil. Mereka berada di depan suatu rumah yang Changmin tidak ketahui.

"Itu Park Yoochun."

Changmin tidak ragu. Foto itu diambil dari arah depan dan jelas-jelas menampakkan wajah namjachingu-nya. Apalagi foto itu juga berwarna.

"Dan yeoja itu Kim Junsu, istrinya." Yunho mengatur foto itu sedemikian rupa di atas meja supaya dilihat dengan mudah oleh Changmin.

Mungkin jantungnya terlepas dari rongganya seketika. Istri? Yoochun sudah beristri? Bahkan yeoja itu tampak sedang hamil. Otak Changmin blank.

"Tapi..."

Yunho memotong omongan Changmin. "Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu sedang dalam proses bercerai sekarang. Yoochun ingin bercerai sedangkan Junsu ingin mempertahankan rumah tangga mereka. Apalagi dia juga sedang mengandung tujuh bulan sekarang."

Istri Yoochun sedang hamil tujuh bulan. Kurang dari tiga bulan lagi mungkin akan melahirkan. Changmin tidak bisa membayangkan jika Junsu bercerai dari suaminya. Anaknya yang belum lahir tidak akan memiliki ayah.

"Ini salinan surat gugatan Park Yoochun untuk istrinya." Yunho menarik selembar salinan surat cerai yang ada di dalam amplop. Di atas kertas tersebut benar-benar bertuliskan nama Park Yoochun beserta data diri dan fotonya. Ini benar-benar Yoochun-'nya.'

"Jika kurang yakin, aku bisa memberimu alamat Pengadilan Negeri Seoul tempat mereka akan menjalani sidang. Mereka baru akan mengadakan sidang pertama bulan depan. Kau bisa mencari info disana," tambah Yunho. Wajahnya terlihat datar meski dalam hati khawatir dengan reaksi Changmin.

Changmin terduduk lemas di kursinya. Ditutupnya wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Antara percaya dan tidak percaya. Ketika mengikuti acara blind date untuk yang kedua kalinya, tentu saja Changmin lebih berhati-hati supaya kasus seperti Siwon dulu tidak terulang. Oleh karena itu dia bertanya hingga sedetil-detilnya kepada calon teman kencannya. "Tidak, aku tidak punya pacar atau tunangan," jawab Yoochun kala itu. Memang benar Yoochun tidak punya tunangan atau pacar melainkan ISTRI.

'This is too much.' Informasi ini terlalu banyak untuk diserap olehnya dalam satu waktu. Changmin ingin supaya semua ini hanya kebohongan, tapi nyatanya ada bukti yang foto yang menunjukkan Yoochun dan istrinya keluar dari rumah yang sama. Belum lagi salinan kartu identitas, surat nikah dan surat gugatan cerai milik keduanya. Diam-diam Changmin mencatat alamat Yoochun dalam hati. Sekarang hanya satu pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini, oppa?"

Yunho hanya diam.

"Jawab aku, oppa. Kenapa kau lakukan ini? Kenapa kau repot-repot meminta surat salinan ini itu? Aku tahu bahwa tidak mudah bagi seseorang untuk meminta ini kepada Pengadilan, apalagi jika orang tersebut tidak ada hubungan sama sekali dengan si penggugat dan tergugat. Kenapa kau repot-repot mengambil foto Yoochun oppa di rumahnya?" Mata Changmin berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tahu jawabannya, Changmin."

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu, oppa."

Ekspresi wajah Yunho tidak dapat ditebak.

"Kenapa kau berusaha untuk merusak hubunganku dengan Yoochun oppa?" tuntut Changmin.

"Kenapa kau ingin merusak rumah tangga orang lain jika sudah tahu faktanya? Ada bukti-bukti legal yang kutunjukkan padamu."

Changmin tidak menjawab.

"Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu dari tuduhan merusak rumah tangga orang," tambah Yunho lagi.

"Mereka sudah hampir bercerai," bantah Changmin keras kepala.

"Nah, mereka_ 'hampir'_ bercerai tapi bukan berarti_ 'sudah'_ bercerai. Apalagi sidang pertama baru akan dimulai bulan depan. Pengadilan pun pasti meminta mereka untuk berdamai. Mereka masih bisa rujuk. Yoochun-ssi dan Junsu-ssi pun juga masih tinggal serumah," jelas Yunho panjang lebar. Kata-kata Yunho yang terakhir ini benar-benar menohok hati Changmin_. 'Yoochun-ssi dan Junsu-ssi juga masih tinggal serumah...'_ Dan selama itu Yoochun berkencan dengannya...

"Kau boleh membawa amplop itu pulang. Pikirkan di rumah." Yunho melangkah pergi dan membayar tagihan di kasir. Changmin membiarkannya dan tidak berkata apa-apa.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Changmin termenung. Betapa hidupnya beberapa minggu ini bagaikan roal coaster. Berbagai emosi memenuhinya. Berbagai peristiwa dialaminya setelah enam tahun ini hidupnya datar-datar saja. Dicecapnya jus jeruk langsung dari kartonnya dan mengernyit. Rasa buah berwarna kuning itu sangat cocok dengan hidupnya hari ini: sama-sama masam.

Sekarang dia tahu kenapa Yoochun tidak pernah mau mengajaknya ke rumahnya. Sebab dia masih mempunyai istri. Malam-malam ketika Yoochun tidak meneleponnya, ah dada Changmin terasa sesak membayangkannya. Mungkin dia sedang... bersama istrinya. Ketika menelepon di malam hari, Yoochun selalu bilang jika dia sedang lembur di kantor. Changmin memang sering mendengar suara musik atau keramaian ddi belakang Yoochun ketika namja itu meneleponnya. That's it. Yoochun tidak pernah meneleponnya jika sedang berada di rumah.

Kulkas [!] besar yang ada di dapurnya menjadi saksi bagaimana Changmin 'menyakiti' diri sendiri sepulang dari cafe. Dengan beringas dia menyantap berbagai makanan yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Diminumnya sekaligus tiga botol soju yang bisa ditemukannya. Air mata meleleh di pipinya. Ketika berhasil menemukan kekasih, kenapa sekarang harus begini? For Gods's sake, hubungan mereka bahkan belum berjalan dua bulan. Changmin makan dan minum hingga kantuk menghampirinya dan dia tertidur di meja makan.

Changmin memutuskan akan mengakhiri ini semua. Dia tidak ingin mengganggu hubungan Yoochun dan istrinya meski ini semua bukan salahnya. Yoochun-lah yang mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mempunyai pacar atau tunangan. Dia tidak peduli tujuan Yoochun berpacaran dengannya. Yang Changmin tahu bahwa berhubungan dengan Yoochun adalah salah, dan dia sekarang ingin melakukan sesuatu yang benar.

Dirinya juga membayangkan anak mereka yang akan lahir di kemudian hari. Seorang anak lebih baik hidup di antara ayah dan ibunya daripada hidup hanya dengan satu orang tua. Changmin benar-benar sadar akan itu. Datang dari keluarga yang harmonis, dirinya sangat menyadari pentingnya sebuah keluarga yang utuh bagi perkembangan diri dan mental seorang anak.

Selama beberapa hari ini Yoochun juga sering menghubunginya. Changmin tetap bersikap baik dan membalas pesan atau teleponnya. Dia tidak menggunakan kata-kata mesra atau lovey dovey. Hanya kata-kata formal yang ditulisnya. Mengetik pesan pun seperlunya saja. Diputuskannya bahwa dia tidak akan bersikap buruk kepada Yoochun hanya karena namja itu memperlakukannya dengan buruk: menduakannya. Tapi Changmin menolak jika Yoochun ingin berkunjung ke rumahnya.

Di akhir pekan, Changmin memutuskan untuk melakukan rencananya. Jam sembilan pagi dia sudah berada di dekat lokasi rumah Yoochun. Changmin sengaja mendatangi kompleks rumah namja bersuara husky itu. Sebetulnya bisa saja Changmin mengajaknya bertemu di cafe, tapi dia tahu bahwa Yoochun tidak mau diajak keluar bersamanya karena takut ketahuan istrinya ketika sedang berada di luar. Oleh karena itu Changmin-lah yang berkunjung ke rumah Yoochun. Dia memarkir mobilnya tidak jauh dari rumah namja beristri itu. Lokasi mobil Changmin cukup terlindung tapi dia masih bisa melihat rumah Yoochun.

"Yeobosseyo," ucap suara di line seberang. Terdengar suara TV dari belakang Yoochun.

"Oppa ini aku, Changmin."

"Ada apa?"

Yoochun tidak menyebutkan namanya di telepon padahal dia biasanya melakukannya. Mungkin istrinya sedang ada di rumah.

"Keluarlah."

"Eh kau mau mengajakku keluar ke mana?"

Changmin mendengar suara TV semakin lama semakin mengecil. Mungkin Yoochun sedang berjalan menjauh.

"Bukan. Aku bukan bermaksud mengajakmu keluar atau berjalan-jalan. Maksudku, keluarlah dari rumahmu sekarang."

"Hah?" Sepertinya namja itu masih belum paham.

Changmin menyebutkan alamat rumah Yoochun. "Aku sekarang sedang berada dekat alamat itu. Rumahmu dikelilingi tembok bukan? Warnanya merah bata. Tetanggamu seorang ahjumma berambut pendek keriting sedang membuang sampah di luar," ucap Changmin dengan wajah datar.

Dia mendengar suara pintu dibuka dan ditutup. Changmin segera keluar dari mobilnya. Tampaknya Yoochun melihatnya dan segera menghampirinya. Ekspresi namja itu... bingung dan sepertinya sedikit kaget. Changmin menyiapkan dirinya.

"Oppa," angguknya kepada Yoochun.

"Changmin, kau..."

Changmin memotongnya. "Oppa, sebelum kau berbicara apa pun, aku ingin mengatakan satu hal. Aku akan mengatakannya sekali. Kumohon dengarkan aku. Aku... aku ingin keluar dari hubungan kita. Kembalilah kepada istrimu. Jangan temui aku lagi." Dia berkata sekaligus. Hampir kehabisan napas karena mengatakannya dalam satu kalimat panjang dan tenggorokannya juga tercekat menahan emosi.

"Tapi kenapa?" Yoochun masih mencoba memasang tampang tidak berdosa. Rasanya Changmin ingin memukul wajahnya.

"Itu rumahmu, bukan?" Tunjuk Changmin pada sebuah rumah bertembok warna merah bata. "Setelah aku tahu rumahmu, kau kira aku tidak tahu bahwa kau sudah menikah?" Changmin memandangnya dengan tegas. "Kembalilah kepada istrimu. Jangan temui aku lagi."

"Ini kata-kataku yang terakhir padamu. Kembalilah kepada istri dan calon anakmu yang akan lahir. Lupakan aku. Selamat tinggal."

Changmin membalikkan badan demi menahan air mata yang jatuh di pipinya. Dia tidak ingin Yoochun melihatnya. Dia tidak ingin Yoochun mengetahui bahwa Changmin terpengaruh dengan perpisahan mereka. Mungkin bagi namja itu, Changmin hanyalah sekadar selingan dalam hidupnya. Entah atas dasar apa dia berhubungan dengan Changmin. Tapi Changmin lega bahwa dia sudah menyelamatkan keutuhan hidup satu keluarga. Mungkin. Semoga saja Yoochun mau berubah.

Setelah kejadian itu, Yoochun tidak menghubunginya. Tidak pula berusaha memberi penjelasan. Entah kenapa. Changmin hanya berharap tidak ada orang lain yang harus mengalami kejadian seperti ini. Semoga saja Yoochun kembali kepada istrinya. Changmin memutuskan tidak akan bercerita dulu kepada Victoria. Dirinya merasa malu karena sudah berpacaran dengan namja beristri, padahal berpacaran dengan Yoochun memang bukan salah Changmin.

Hanya ingin sendirian dulu memikirkan tentang hidupnya, begitu pikirnya. Selain ke kampus, dia masih tidak ingin bertemu siapa-siapa dulu. Hidupnya kembali seperti dulu lagi, berputar antara rumah-kampus-rumah-kampus. Di akhir pekan pun dia lebih banyak berada di rumah saja.

Suatu sore ketika hendak pulang mengajar, Changmin mendapat pesan dari Yunho._ 'Sore ini kujemput di kampus ya.'_ Darimana Yunho tahu bahwa Changmin tidak membawa mobil? Dia merasa sedikit gugup menerima pesan namja itu. Setelah pertemuan mereka di cafe 'Bolero' dulu, namja itu tidak menghubunginya. Pertemuan terakhir itu sudah hampir lima minggu yang lalu.

"Changmin seongsaenim akan pulang?" tanya salah seorang rekan kerjanya yang baru datang. Sepertinya beliau ada kelas sore.

"Iya. Saya tidak ada kelas lagi sesudah ini."

Changmin menyeka dahinya yang berkeringat dengan kertas tisu. Hari-hari terakhir musim panas ini rasanya menjadi hari yang paling panas dalam satu musim. Dia menunggu Yunho di depan kampus. Belum semenit berdiri, sebuah sedan hitam sederhana berhenti tepat di depannya. Si pengemudi membuka kaca jendela. Changmin terkesiap. Rasanya Yunho semakin lama semakin tampan hari ke hari.

"Aku tidak heran kau bisa tahu jadwalku mengajar."

Yunho mengabaikannya. "Masuklah, Changminnie."

Changmin berjalan memutari mobil menuju kursi penumpang. Setelah memasang sabuk pengaman, dia bertanya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba menjemputku?"

"Seperti kau tidak tahu saja," jawab Yunho misterius.

_'Uh, dasar orang aneh,'_ batin Changmin.

Mereka sampai di sebuah cafe yang ada di suatu mall. Lagi-lagi Yunho mentraktir Changmin. Tentu saja dia tidak melewatkan kesempatan makan gratis.

"Aku senang nafsu makanmu masih tetap seperti biasa," ucap Yunho sambil memperhatikan Changmin melahap makanannya. Seperti biasanya Yunho makan dengan cepat dan selesai duluan sedangkan Changmin masih sibuk berkutat dengan piring-piringnya.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku harus kehilangan selera makanku? Ini sudah ada sejak dulu, tahu." Changmin membela diri.

"Aku heran, kemana semua makanan-makanan itu pergi? Kau... eh langsing-langsing saja..." Mulanya dia pikir Changmin seperti yeoja lainnya yang melakukan diet dan semacamnya, tapi ternyata tidak. Yunho mengingat tubuh polos Changmin ketika mereka bercinta dulu. Dia menelan ludah. Ditenggaknya air di gelas hingga habis.

"Mungkin makanan-makanan itu menjadi penyuplai tinggi badanku," jawab yeoja itu cuek. Biasanya dia agak defensif jika ada yang menyinggung tentang tinggi badannya. Tapi kali ini Changmin gembira karena sedang makan. Gratis pula. Jadi pertanyaan Yunho itu termaafkan.

"Kau tidak memuntahkan kembali makananmu kan?"

"Mwo?"

Sumpit Changmin berhenti di udara. Beberapa butir nasi terjatuh di sudut bibirnya. Yunho mengambil selembar tisu dan mengusapnya. "Kau ini berantakan sekali makannya."

Changmin seolah tidak menyadari tangan Yunho yang mengusap nasi di sudut bibirnya. Dia lebih fokus kepada pertanyaan namja itu. "Menurutmu aku menderita bulimia atau apa pun itu namanya?"

_"You tell me."_

"Enak saja menuduhku sembarangan. Apa kau pikir aku suka menyia-nyiakan makanan?" Changmin merengut.

Yunho melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Aku senang. Paling tidak kau masih bisa marah."

"Maksudmu?"

"Lebih baik marah daripada menangis terus."

Darimana namja itu tahu bahwa dia sering menangis setelah putus dari Yoochun? Pasti dia hanya menebak-nebak saja. Changmin diam saja. Sadar bahwa dia dipancing oleh Yunho. Sekarang dia lebih memilih mengunyah makanan daripada menjawab Yunho. Lagipula itu bukan pertanyaan melainkan lebih seperti suatu pernyataan. Dia sedih lebih karena tidak punya pacar sekarang, bukan sedih karena kehilangan Yoochun. Changmin menenggelamkan diri pada pekerjaan. Dia bekerja dua kali lebih banyak daripada biasanya untuk melupakan semua.

Yunnho mengantarnya pulang ke apartemen dan ikut naik ke lantai empat tempat unit Changmin berada. "Kenapa kau ikut?" Changmin mengerutkan dahi.

"Kau tidak ingin menawariku minum?"

"Tidak." Changmin melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan meminta minum padamu. Boleh kan?" Yunho tersenyum-senyum. Uh, namja ini tahu benar bagaimana efek senyumnya kepada Changmin. Sambil setengah menggerutu Changmin membuka pintu apartemennya. Gelap sesaat sebelum dia menyalakan lampu.

"Aku pulang." Changmin melepas sepatu dan meletakkannya di rak yang ada di dekat pintu masuk. Yunho mengikuti langkahnya. "Oppa mau minum apa?"

"Apa saja asal dingin." Tanpa disuruh Yunho segera mendudukkan diri di sofa dan membaca-baca majalah yang ada disitu.

Di dapur, Changmin menyiapkan dua gelas jus dingin untuk mereka berdua. Dia meletakkan jas kerjanya di kursi dapur. Sekarang dia hanya mengenakan kemeja lengan pendek dan rok selutut saja. Dia membawa gelas-gelas jus itu bersama sepiring besar cookies ke ruang tamu. "Silahkan, oppa."

"Gomawo, Minnie."

Yunho segera menghabiskan jusnya hingga tidak bersisa. Melihat itu Changmin berkata. "Biar kuambilkan minum lagi. Tampaknya kau sangat kehausan." Changmin mengambilkan segelas jus lagi untuk Yunho. Kali ini dia juga membawa sebotol air mineral dingin.

Changmin duduk di sofa pendek sambil menyalakan TV. Karena bosan, dia mengganti-ganti channel TV. Dia sendiri bingung dan gugup, harus mengobrol apa dengan Yunho?

Yunho sendiri diam-diam memperhatikan Changmin. Mata bambi-nya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu tiap kali mengganti channel TV. Terlihat sekali bahwa yeoja itu gugup. "Bagaimana kondisimu sekarang?"

Changmin menoleh. Dia paham maksud pertanyaan Yunho. "Aku sudah lebih baik sekarang." 'Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku tentang Yoochun oppa sebelum terlambat,' ucapnya dalam hati. Matanya bertatapan dengan Yunho. Changmin menunduk.

"Yakin sudah move on dari Yoochun?"

"Yakin sekali," jawab Changmin meski dalam hati dia tidak tahu.

"Kalau begitu, duduklah di sebelahku, Min." Yunho menepuk sofa yang kosong di sebelahnya. Dia memang duduk di sofa panjang sehingga space-nya masih banyak.

"Eh?"

"Duduklah di sebelahku." Sekali lagi ditepuknya space sofa yang kosong.

"Di sini saja cukup, terima kasih." Changmin tidak berpindah duduk dari sofa pendek.

"Kau takut padaku?"

_"Why should I?"_

_"Because you refused to sit next to me."_

Changmin memutar bola matanya. "Kenapa aku harus duduk di sebelahmu, oppa? Disini juga aku bisa duduk kok."

"Kita teman kan, Min? Changminnie?" Yunho memajukan tubuhnya ke arah yeoja berambut panjang itu. Dipandangnya Changmin lekat-lekat.

Changmin tersenyum gugup. Jemarinya meremas baju kerjanya. "Te... tentu saja, oppa."

"Kalau begitu kemarilah, Minnie," pinta Yunho. Changmin masih diam di sofa pendek. Matanya mengarah ke pesawat TV yang menayangkan diskusi politik.

"Kau takut padaku karena kau masih belum bisa move on setelah Yoochun. Kau takut karena aku juga namja sepertinya. Kau takut aku akan menyakitimu, sama seperti Yoochun yang menyakitimu. Bahkan duduk di sebelahku saja kau merasa takut."

Changmin terkesiap. Ini adalah suatu pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan. Yunho mengatakan apa yang dirasakan Changmin. Kurang lebih. Setelah putus dari Yoochun, Changmin memang tidak berusaha mencari pacar baru. Selain masih berusaha menyembuhkan luka hatinya, dia juga disibukkan dengan persiapan untuk ujian tengah semester. Tapi dia lega. Paling tidak Yunho-lah yang mengatakan itu, bukan dia sendiri. Sedikit gengsi untuk mengatakan kelemahan diri sendiri.

"Kuanggap sikap diam-mu sebagai 'ya.'"

Yunho meraih siku Changmin. Dengan terpaksa Changmin menghadap ke arahnya. Disibakkannya poni yeoja itu. Dia mengerjapkan matanya merasakan sentuhan jemari Yunho di dahinya. "Changmin, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Kau harus tahu itu," ucapnya perlahan. Matanya memandang Changmin dengan lembut.

Mendengar perkataan Yunho yang menenangkan itu, pertahanan Changmin runtuh. Dia menundukkan kepala. Kristal-kristal bening mulai bermunculan di pelupuk matanya. Pelan-pelan menuruni pipinya. Sekejap saja bahunya naik turun menahan tangis. Yunho meraih wanita itu mendekat ke arahnya. Mereka berdua kini berada di sofa panjang dengan Yunho mendekap Changmin dalam pelukannya. Changmin memeluk Yunho dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada namja itu. Kedua tangannya memegang punggung Yunho erat-erat.

Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berbicara. Hanya merasakan kehangatan tubuh masing-masing. Yunho mengusap-usap rambut panjang Changmin. Sesekali menciumnya. Changmin yang dari tadi terisak sudah agak tenang sekarang. Dia menyesap aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Yunho dan mendesah. Pelukan Yunho benar-benar berbeda dengan pelukan Yoochun._ 'Ah, kenapa aku masih mengingatnya,'_ rutuknya dalam hati.

"Kau bisa belajar mencintaiku, Changmin..."

Changmin tidak menjawab dan memeluk Yunho lebih erat lagi. Dia sudah menjawabnya dalam hati.

.

"Ehhh nggg hhah hhah... oah oppaaa~ ini enak sekaliii~"

Changmin terengah-engah sambil meremas rambut Yunho. Namja itu berlutut di depannya. Kedua kaki Changmin terbuka lebar di depan namjachingu-nya. Dia hanya mengenakan kemeja putih milik Yunho dan stoking sepanjang paha bergaris-garis warna warni. Changmin mendapati bahwa Yunho memang sedikit kinky. Bahkan Yunho sendiri yang memberlikan Changmin stoking yang terlihat imut itu.

"Kau suka, Manis?"

Yunho kembali memanggil Changmin dengan panggilan yang selalu membuat Changmin bergairah itu. Di tangannya ada sebatang d*ldo yang terhubung dengan sebuah kabel yang menancap ke colokan (?) di ruang tengah. Benda panjang itu bergetar sesuai dengan setelan yang diinginkannya. Yunho mengusapkan benda yang bergetar itu kepada vagina Changmin yang terbuka lebar di depannya. Changmin mendesah tiap kali Yunho menggesekkan benda itu ke klitorisnya yang makin lama semakin memerah. Kedua payudaranya naik turun. Tubuhnya melengkung tanpa terkendali. Cairannya mulai merembes keluar.

Kali ini Yunho menggantikan d*ldo itu dengan lidahnya. Kepalanya semakin mendekat ke lubang surgawi kekasihnya. Dipegangnya kedua paha Changmin supaya tidak bergerak-gerak. Sofa yang diduduki yeoja itu terasa sempit akibat aktivitas mereka berdua. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari wajah Changmin. Rambutnya berantakan dan sebagian poninya menempel di dahinya yang bekeringat. Wajahnya memerah. Matanya terlihat sayu menahan gairah. Kemeja putih miliknya yang tidak terkancing dan menempel di tubuh yeoja itu membuatnya terlihat erotis. Changmin terlihat luar biasa ketika sedang terangsang seperti ini.

Dengan menggunakan kedua ibu jarinya, dibukanya vagina Changmin sedikit. Lidahnya menyusuri pinggirnya. Hanya menyusuri pinggirnya. Itu pun dengan ujung-ujung lidahnya saja. Dia berniat mengetes kesabaran yeojachingu-nya tersebut. Changmin mengerang sambil meremas rambut Yunho. Matanya terpejam. _"Don't... tease..."_ Bahkan ketika mereka sedang bercinta, sifat bossy Changmin tidak juga hilang.

Dengan rakus Yunho menjulurkan lidahnya semakin dalam dan semakin dalam. Kepalanya bergeak sesuai alur lidahnya di vagina yeojachingu-nya. "Aahh~~ hhahh hahh~" Changmin menggelinjang tidak karuan. Kepalanya menyentuh sandaran sofa dan tertekuk ke belakang sementara tubuhnya semakin melengkung. Yunho agak kesulitan menahan kaki Changmin supaya tetap terbuka lebar.

"Sshh sabarlah, Manis. Aku belum panas masa kau sudah mau keluar duluan," bisiknya di sela-sela jilatannya. Yunho sendiri masih memakai pakaian.

Tiba-tiba Changmin melepas kepala Yunho dari selangkangannya. Dia masih terengah-engah. Yunho menaikkan alis, bertanya. Changmin menggelengkan kepala. Dia duduk di sofa dan mencium Yunho yang masih berlutut. Dirasakannya bibir Yunho sedikit asin akibat cairannya yang tersisa di bibir namja itu. Tangannya meremas tengkuk Yunho. Yunho pun tidak mau kalah. Tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Changmin sedangkan tangan kanannya mulai bermain dengan salah satu payudara Changmin. "Engghhh..." desah Changmin nikmat merasakan tangan Yunho meremas dadanya yang membusung.

Teringat niatnya semula, Changmin melepas ciumannya. Dilihatnya napas namja di depannya ini memburu. Matanya berkabut akibat gairah. Changmin menciumi leher Yunho. Tangannya tidak tinggal diam melainkan juga ikut bekerja. Jemarinya yang lentik menyusup di sela-sela kaus yang dikenakan namjachingu-nya itu. Abs-nya Yunho terasa keras di permukaan kulit Changmin yang lembut. Otot-ototnya terasa menegang akibat sentuhan jemari Changmin.

"Mmm, Changmin-ku semakin pintar sekarang," desahnya sambil memejamkan mata.

Changmin meraih ujung kaus Yunho dan mengangkatnya. Yunho mengangkat tangannya supaya Changmin lebih mudah melepas kausnya lewat kepala. Setelah kausnya terlepas dan dia bertelanjang dada, Yunho juga ikut melepas kemeja putih yang dipakai oleh Changmin sehingga yeoja itu sekarang hanya mengenakan stoking bergaris warna-warni. Dengan ganas disambarnya bibir lembut Changmin dan dilumatnya. Kedua dada telanjang mereka bersentuhan.

"Sini kubantu."

Changmin menjauhkan kepala supaya Yunho berhenti menciumnya. Yunho hendak memprotes tapi Changmin berkata. "Berdirilah, oppa." Kedua mata bambi-nya memandang dengan seduktif. Mengerti maksud Changmin, Yunho langsung berdiri. Perutnya berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Changmin. Yeoja itu masih tetap mendongak memandang Yunho dengan senyum menggoda. Namja itu mendesah.

Changmin membuka ikat pinggang Yunho dan dengan cepat melepas zipper celana jinsnya. Tampaklah boxer pendek hitam. Changmin meraba tonjolan yang ada disitu._ "Hello little Yunnie. Long time no see."_ Dengan mudah dilepasnya juga kain penutup 'benda sakti' milik namja yang sedang berdiri tersebut.

_"Oops!"_ Changmin tertawa melihat junior Yunho yang sudah berdiri tegak seusai dilepas dari tempatnya, bahkan hampir mengenai wajahnya. Bagaikan hewan yang dilepas dari kandangnya, junior namjachingu-nya itu sekarang berdiri menantangnya.

"Changmin..." Yunho hampir tidak dapat menahan diri. Juniornya sudah menegang dari tadi ketika merangsang Changmin tapi masih ditahannya karena memikirkan kepentingan Changmin. Sekarang merasakan napas hangat Changmin berhembus ke kulitnya yang telanjang. Lidah yeoja itu sesekali menjilat tanpa menyentuh. Menggodanya. Ingin rasanya Yunho membanting tubuh langsing Changmin dan bercinta habis-habisan.

"Ahhhhh~" desahnya ketika merasakan juniornya dilingkupi oleh sesuatu yang basah dan hangat. Mulut Changmin menelan juniornya secara utuh. Kepala yeoja itu maju mundur. Matanya tak pernah lepas memandang Yunho. "Ahhh~ ya, ya seperti itu Manis. Bagus." Jemari Changmin yang panjang mengocok juniornya hingga mengeras bagai batu. Pemandangan mulut Changmin yang menggembung menelan juniornya membuat Yunho sangat terangsang. Dia merasakan precum-nya sudah mulai keluar. Dia menghentikan kepala Changmin yang sedang maju mundur di depan selangkangannya.

"Oppa! Aku sedang memainkan mainan favoritku," protes Changmin ketika kepalanya ditarik Yunho menjauhi juniornya.

"Sshh aku sudah hampir keluar. Sekarang bersandarlah," bimbing Yunho sambil mengangkat tubuh Changmin dari sofa. Dia meletakkan tubuh yeoja itu di atas sandaran sofa yang menempel ke dinding. Dibukanya kaki-kaki jenjang itu lebar-lebar. Sedikit berlutut, Yunho menjilati vagina Changmin. "Kau masih saja basah."

"Oppaa, aku selalu basah untukmu~" Tangan-tangan Changmin hendak meraih junior Yunho ketika namja itu memegang pergelangan tangannya. Dia menggeleng. Tidak ingin bermain-main lagi. Yunho berlutut di atas sofa dan mengarahkan juniornya ke depan vagina Changmin yang telah basah dari tadi. Dia menyentuhkan ujung juniornya di bibir vagina Changmin.

"Oppa, langsung sajaaa~~" Seperti biasanya Changmin memang tidak sabaran. Dadanya terlihat berkilat dan membusung naik turun. Yunho memutuskan tidak ingin bermain-main lagi. Setelah memasang pengaman, dia memposisikan di sofa dan berlutut di depan Changmin yang membuka kakinya lebar-lebar.

"Tahanlah, Manis." Perlahan Yunho memasukkan ujung juniornya. Changmin mengernyit merasakan sedikit rasa kurang nyaman tapi dia tidak memprotes. Yunho terus saja melesakkan dirinya hingga masuk sepenuhnya. "Mmm, such a naughty pussy we have here." Vagina Changmin terasa menghisap juniornya dalam-dalam.

"Bergeraklah, oppa."

Yunho memundurkan tubuhnya lalu memajukannya kembali dengan keras. "Oppaaa~" jerit Changmin. Tubuhnya tersentak ke belakang hingga membentur dinding tapi tidak dirasakannya. Fokusnya sekarang adalah kepada junior Yunho yang sedang memompa vaginanya. "Hha hehh hhahhh~" desahnya tanpa henti dan membuat Yunho semakin bersemangat. Dadanya semakin membusung dan membuat Yunho berkali-kali memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil. Kepalanya tersentak ke belakang, menempel erat ke tembok. Changmin merasakan orgasmenya duluan, baru Yunho menyusulnya kemudian. Keduanya terengah-engah sambil merasakan orgasme mereka mereda.

Changmin memeluk leher Yunho erat-erat. Dia merasakan tubuhnya diangkat oleh Yunho dalam kondisi masih tersambung. Secara otomatis kakinya melingkari pinggang namjachingu-nya supaya tidak terjatuh. Yunho membawanya ke kamarnya -sekarang menjadi kamar mereka berdua- dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua yang polos. "Tidurlah." Yunho mencium dahi Changmin. Yeoja itu terlelap dengan Yunho masih berada di dalamnya.

.

Changmin mengomel-ngomel tanpa henti. Yunho membalik-balikkan pancake di wajan dengan tenang seolah tidak terpengaruh. Selama hampir dua minggu tinggal dengan Changmin, kemampuan masaknya meningkat pesat. Karena Changmin bekerja di luar rumah, jadi biasanya Yunho-lah yang menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Setelah Changmin berangkat, Yunho kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya. Sebagai penulis, dia memang bekerja dari rumah.

"Hiks~ Aku sudah telat~ Bagaimana ini hiks~" Changmin menyisir rambutnya yang setengah basah. Karena tergesa-gesa, sisirnya tersangkut dan rambutnya semakin kusut. Tidak sabar, ditariknya sisir tersebut hingga terlepas. Beberapa helai rambutnya yang panjang ikut rontok.

Yunho melirik jam dinding. "Manis, ini baru jam tujuh lebih lima puluh menit. Kau belum terlambat. Makanlah dulu sebelum berangkat." Yunho meletakkan tumpukan pancake di atas sebuah piring. Diambilnya sebotol madu dan dituangkannya di atas kue yang masih hangat itu. Cairan keemasan itu meleleh menuruni tumpukan pancake berwarna hijau tersebut.

"Huh! Siapa suruh kau meniduriku jam lima pagi! Sekarang aku terlambat, oppa~" rengek Changmin sambil membalikkan tubuh menghadap namjachingu-nya. Hap! Sedetik kemudian Changmin melahap sepotong pancake yang disodorkan Yunho tepat di depan mulutnya. "Enak." Pancake rasa lemon dilapisi madu segar.

"Pegang ini." Yunho memberikan piring berisi pancake kepada Changmin. "Makanlah."

"Kau tidak menyuapiku?" tanya Changmin kecewa sambil menggigit garpu.

Yunho tidak menjawab dan masuk ke kamar. Beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali sambil membawa sebuah pengering rambut. "Duduklah di kursi," perintahnya kepada yeojachingu-nya. Changmin menurut dan duduk di kursi meja makan sedangkan Yunho mengeringkan rambutnya. Dia mendesah sambil menggigit pancake-nya.

"Oppa, antarkan akuuu~" rayu Changmin sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Yunho.

"Oke," jawab Yunho tanpa menolak. Akhir-akhir ini Changmin memang selalu diantar jemput oleh Yunho, terutama jika mereka selesai melakukan morning seks. Sebab Changmin selalu tidur lagi hingga sering telat bangun.

"Nanti oppa jemput jam berapa?" tanya Yunho setelah mereka sampai di depan kampus. Yeoja itu memeluknya erat-erat dan menyesap aromanya yang maskulin. Aroma inilah yang selalu dirindukannya sepanjang hari di kampus.

"Jam empat saja, oppa." Changmin melepas pelukannya dengan enggan.

Diciumnya pipi Changmin dan berbisik. "Sana, mahasiswamu sudah menunggu. _Be a good lecturer for your students... and be a bad girl for me."_

.

**~ The End ~**

.

* * *

.  
**April-30-2013**

.

FF ini ada sequel-nya yang akan saya post terpisah. Untuk sementara silakan readers mereview ini dulu :)

Saya menerima komentar, kritik dan masukan tentang FF ini. Gunakanlah bahasa yang baik. Jika kurang puas, silakan mencari kepuasan sendiri. Jangan berbuat onar di "rumah" saya. Terima kasih.

**-Nina-**

Twitter: ninanutter (NO FOLLOWBACK but I do reply mentions)  
Tumblr: ninanutter116

.

.


	3. PLEASE READ

**~~~NOT AN UPDATE~~~**

.

Ini bukan update. Hanya sekedar pemberitahuan.

Untuk reader yang meminta sequel "The Way You Are" sudah saya buatkan sequelnya.

Cari saja link-nya di akun saya in.

Mohon dukungannya ya, terima kasih ^_^

**-Nina-**


End file.
